The little goa'uld girl
by harrypotter4ever
Summary: A mysterious girl named Thera shows up at the SGC one day with no idea that she had arrived. Could she hold the secrets of the goa'uld? Actually a very cool fanfic, and I am a fast updater.My friend and I actually write together so it'll be good!
1. Strange Happenings

THE LITTLE GOA'ULD GIRL Disclaimer: sadly, we do not own stargate, (don't we wish), all we own is the plot, and the little goa'uld girl. Enjoy!( no really, you better enjoy this). BY TALON AND RAVEN  
  
Jonas Quinn a humanlike alien in SG1, sat at a breakfast table with his team one morning at the SGC, doing, none other than, eating breakfast (and adding to his cholesterol, which is, by the way, much too high. Y'know, why do we eat fatty foods anyway, I mean.taste only lasts so long. Talon BECAUSE IT'S GOOD! GET BACK TO THE STORY! Raven All right all right, grr. Talon) As I was saying Jonas Quinn was eating breakfast, with his fellow members, except Jack, who had just shown up reading a copy of the National Enquirer.  
  
"Jack" Samantha Carter said playfully, "you know that stuff will rot out your brain." "It's long gone" Jack said, tapping his head playfully, "besides, there is a very interesting article in here." "Yeah" Jonas commented," but it's probably not even true. Let me see, I've already read all the books in the library five times over!" Taking the much exaggerated newspaper, Jonas raised his eyebrows. "Very interesting" Jonas teased "Farmers goat gives birth to a to a two headed cow. Farmer and family are proud." Jack turned the bright shade of scarlet. "Check the next article" he said, trying to change the subject. Sam stole the paper from Jonas and read: "In ClearSprings Nevada, an odd corpse was found shortly after a house explosion. The cause of the explosion is unknown, but for all we know, this man could have had the bomb inside of him the whole time. All that we can identify of him at the moment is a strange mark on his forehead, an elongated stick-like weapon that seems to have been too damaged to work, and some odd, Egyptian like armor. " Sam glanced at the other members of her team. Teal'c, who had remained silent the whole time, had now gone somewhat ashen. Samantha continued. " All members of the household were killed in the fire, and their lone adopted daughter is now missing. Is this man an alien? Could he have sent for more like him to come? Did they abduct this girl? Is this the beginning of an invasion?" PLEASE R/R RAVEN AND TALON You must REVIEW FOOLISH HUMANS! If you do not I will inform anubis, and he will be very displeased! Review! BWAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. The Appearence

THE LITTLE GOA'ULD GIRL By Raven and Talon(aka harrypotter4ever & friend) Disclaimer. No we don't own anything but the plot. *sigh*  
  
Teal'c glanced at the other members of SG1. "It is probably not possible." He stated calmly as he could."The Jaffa would probably not do something like that. They would express no interest in a common place like that." The others nodded, praying that he was right.  
  
***************************  
  
As always, the guards of the SGC patrolled the outside of the secret military command center in Cheyene mountain holding the Stargate. As always, they were remembering that guard work was boring. Very boring. "I wonder what'll be on the TV tonight." A rookie guardsman thought to himself. "I've probably missed everything good already, just because I'm standing here patrolling the stupid SGC! Like anybody ever tries to intrude anyway! We're out in the middle of nowhere wasting our time for crying out loud! I wanted adventure I said I wanted to be in the military. I said. Oh but honey you'll have to do guards work mom said. Oh no I won't I said. Besides I said, guards work isn't so bad I said!" nevertheless, he put on his stone face and continued walking back and forth, back and forth in front of the SGC. (Good workout. Talon Whatever, BORING. raven.) Suddenly, a young teenage girl who looked very Egyptian, dressed in a very Egyptian, very old, and extremely gold, fancy skirt, top, and Egyptian jewelry stepped up to the gate. "I demand to be let in to see the stargate." The girl demanded. All of the guardsmen looked at each other as if to say, Yeah Right. The girl started to get angry, and held up her hand, which had a goa'uld device on it, which was obviously designed to not feel good. She blasted it at the gate, which shattered easily. The guardsmen backed away, very slowly. The girl smiled mischievously, flashing her eyes the way a goa'uld did, and stepped over the broken shambles that had once been a gate. The guards lifted their guns defensively. They weren't used to something interesting actually happening. "Cool." The rookie thought. The girl made her way slowly in, but stopped suddenly. Clutching her gut with one hand, and her head with the other, she collapsed. The guards rushed forwards. "Help me." She begged, her voice skirting in and out of normal human accent, and the cold metallic one of the goa'uld. "Help me!" she pleaded again and again. One of the guards rushed in to grab a phone. "Hello, we have a situation.....yes...... a girl has just collapsed here after destroying our gate... yes sir, but....sir, we think....sir, she's a goa'uld!" after a brief pause, the man said "yes sir." And hung up. "General Hammond wants that girl inside, pronto. Doctor Frasier won't let her stay out here." There was a brief pause from all the guards, then they all returned to something we like to call the here and now on earth as the girl cried out desperately again. There was a mad scramble as they rushed the goa'uld girl in to the infirmary.  
  
What do u think!? We worked very hard on this, and you must read and review. Remember, I can still contact Anubis, or Ra, or Apophis, or Osiris, or.... So ALWAYS REVIEW PUNY EARTH HUMANS! BWAHAHAHAHA! Sign, Talon and Raven. 


	3. Thera's Awakening

THE LITTLE GOA'ULD GIRL  
  
By Raven & Talon  
  
No, we don't own Stargate, and It's starting to get on my nerves... Talon  
  
(Stop complaining! Be glad I'm even letting you write on my account, even though it's in my best interest.... Raven)  
Thera awoke somewhere other than in her own room. Though her vision would have been blurred, even if she had been tempted open her eyes, she could sense it. But why was she here? The memories began to flow steadily back to her. There was an odd man, he came to her house. He'd tried to grab her. He couldn't. He fired a strange weapon. Mom had left the gas stove on, and the house exploded. Thera had been thrown against a wall. The last few shreds of memory she could call forth were, the smell of burning everything, and the feel an taste and smell of blood trickling onto her face. Probably from her skull.  
  
She returned to the here and now, and felt something cool, and soft, and wet on her forehead. It must be a wet cloth. And on her arm, something much less pleasant. An IV. Thera had never been fond of needles, but then, who is?, so this didn't really help much.  
  
"I must be in a hospital" she thought to herself. "Someone must have saved me."  
  
Slowly, Thera opened har eyes,  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. (Boy, she's sure got a set of lungs. Talon Shut up! Raven) There, before her bed, stood a soldier, brandishing a large, menacing gun. He whirled around and aimed the weapon at her head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again, holding up her hands, as though trying to defend herself. There was a strange device on one of her hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The soldier cried, as he was thrown against the wall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Thera once again screamed, staring at the device on her hands.  
  
A doctor and several people rushed in. One of whom, was actually kind of hot. They surveyed the scene. You wanna know the scene? One armed private lay sprawled against the floor, and in a bed, sat a goa'uld girl with a weapon on her right hand, screaming her head off.  
  
"Told ya you should've stripped her of any potential weapons before you saved her life, Doc." One who looked to be in his fourties said, aiming a large gun at Thera's head.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The doctor glared at the man with large, and, kind of scary hazel eyes.  
  
"Sir." A blonde woman with a short hair cut said. " I don't think she's in any position to hurt us."  
  
"ME hurt YOU!?" Thera cried suddenly. "YOU kidnapped me or something!" Yes, it all made sense now! " YOU sent that creepy guy to my house to kidnap me! When he couldn't, you had him blow up my house, the you kidnapped me!" The man in his fourties glanced at the kind-of hot guy.  
  
"I thought you said that stuff was probably not true." he said, teasingly.  
  
The hot guy shrugged and faced Thera.  
  
"We didn't kidnap you." He began. "What tried to kidnap you was a Jaffa. They're generally bad." Just at that moment, Teal'c decided to come in.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Everyone turned to face Teal'c, who was very confused.  
  
"That one's nice!" The man in his fourties said, pointing at Teal'c.  
  
Thera suddenly felt weak, hazy, and exhausted.  
  
"Get some meds in here now!" the doctor ordered, "She's slipping into another coma!"  
  
Another coma? Thera didn't care. Anything to get out of here, even if it meant unconciousness.  
  
*************************  
  
Jack sat, rubbing his temples. He once again sta with his friends in the cafeteria, where all this had started, with that stupid newspaper!  
  
"It's amazing!" Sam said. " She doesn't even seem to know that she's a goa'uld!"  
  
Jack sighed. Carter could turn the worst of situations into a scientific breakthrough. She sat, babbling about ways they could use this to their advantage in the war against the goa'uld. Most of what she said was pretty technical, and Jack didn't understand a word. He loved how she could do that. NO! he told himself firmly. We have a very professional relationship! I can't allow myself to slip! But she's so beautiful! Jack tried to occupy his mind with the problem that sat before him. Not in Carter's form, but the problem with this girl. How could Carter not see that...  
  
1) this girl was a GOA'ULD!  
  
2) she was a TEENAGER!  
  
3)She could operate goa'uld technology without even properly knowing how.  
  
4) She was a TEENAGER!  
  
5)SHE WAS A TEENAGER!  
  
So, Whaddaya Think? Please Review, don't forget about Osiris! R/R PLEEEEEEEEEEEZ  
  
(Talon)  
  
Get you own account!  
  
(Raven) 


	4. An Interrogation

THE LITTLE GOA'ULD GIRL  
  
By Raven & Talon  
  
No, we don't own Stargate, and It's starting to get on my nerves, grrr... Talon  
  
(Stop complaining! You can do writing as you're told, or you can go get your own account! Raven) **************************************  
  
Thera trembled as they pulled the IV from her arm and led her to her quarters. She constantly searched for a way to escape, but with so many soldiers, it simply wasn't possible. They stopped before a large door with a card-lock on it. One of the soldiers slid a small, plastic card through the lock and opened the door.  
  
"So." Thera thought angrily. "They'll try and keep me here as a prisoner!" The men led her in. The room was scarcely decorated, with a small bookshelf, dresser, and a desk with a few office supplies hurriedly scattered across it.  
  
"As you can see." The man said. "We've tried to make your stay as comfortable as possible."  
  
Thera glanced at him, and he winced. Why would he possibly do that in front of her?  
  
"If you want to make me comfortable." She said calmly. "Would you please give me that access card so I can explore this place?"  
  
The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, we can't do that."  
  
"What's so darn secret here that you can't let me know?" she shot.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said again. 'That's classified. But we would like to know your name, so we can stop referring to you as 'The goa'uld girl'."  
  
Thera eyed him suspiciously. She didn't know what it was, but something told her that it wasn't a compliment.  
  
"Thera." she murmured. The man nodded and began to walk off.  
  
"What's a goa'uld?" she called as he was leaving. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry; I can't tell you that, Thera." All the soldiers left except for one. Thera recognized her as the blonde from before.  
  
"Hi, I'm Samantha Carter." she said, extending her hand. Thera took it timidly.  
  
"You already know I'm the goa'uld girl or whatever you call it."  
  
Carter smiled.  
  
"I prefer Thera." she said. "You know, I once got a bad case of, well, I can't really tell you that, but I thought I was someone named Thera. It's a pretty name."  
  
Thera snorted.  
  
"I prefer Sam." Carter smiled.  
  
''Me too."  
  
Thera liked this woman.  
  
"What are you here for?" she asked Sam.  
  
"I need to know, do you remember going somewhere, and somehow you couldn't remember it. You know, somewhere where, weird stuff can happen?"  
  
"Take my whole life." Thera muttered.  
  
"How so?" said Sam, now interested.  
  
"Two years ago, I was found on the side on the road, with a serious case of amnesia, or so everybody thought. Nobody could guess why a thirteen year old egyptian girl would be up here in Nevada. Nobody could find my parents, so my mom and dad adopted me."  
  
"Were you wearing that when they found you?" Sam questioned.  
  
Thera looked at her outfit. She wore a shimmering gold tank top like top, a flowing, golden skirt, and she was simply dripping with Egyptian like jewelry. She felt her ears. Two, no, three piercing with large hoops dangling in each of them. And a tiny one in her bellybutton.  
  
"I GOT MY NAVALS PIERCED!?" she exclaimed. "WHEN DID I DO THAT?!"  
  
"But were you wearing that when you were found?" Sam asked again. Thera thought hard.  
  
"Yes, I think." Sam chewed her lip. What's with her? Thera thought.  
  
"Let me see your neck." Carter said nervously. Thera turned around and lifted her waved, black, hair (well, actually, it's almost curly, but not quite that much, y'know what I'm saying? Talon. No they don't, and nobody cares what her hair looks like, the point is that she had long black hair! GEEZ! Raven.) off her neck. Sam stifled a gasp.  
  
"What is it?" Thera asked, letting her hair fall back over her neck.  
  
"Nothing." Sam said, all too quickly, heading for the door. "Thanks."  
  
Thera sighed and picked up a book off the shelf.  
  
"Ancient Egypt." she read, rolling her eyes. "The information in these books are always wrong!" After about ten minutes of searching, she chose a book on Norse mythology and began reading.  
  
"Hello Thera." a calm voice said from behind her. Thera turned around and gasped. there, standing right beside her bed, was a man dressed all in white, who hadn't been there before, and the worst thing was, she'd seen his obituary in the newspaper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Doctor Frasier glanced at the screen that showed her Thera's room. The girl was sitting on her bed, reading a book on Norse mythology. Frasier shook her head. If only that girl knew who Thor really was. Actually, she reminded Frasier a lot of Daniel. The doctor sighed. She missed Daniel, a lot. Everybody did. Suddenly, a white figure appeared beside Thera's bed. The goa'uld girl whipped around, eyes growing wide. Frasier knew that figure, she'd been his doctor for many years before he'd died.  
  
"Daniel" she cried.  
  
artemis moonshine: glad you like it!^_^ BWAHAHAHA , Raven  
  
So, Anubis is busy. And, so is Osiris. BUT YOU"D BETTER READ AND REVIEW OR I"LL GET THOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA! YES! I have powerful friends who are scared of me! BWAHAHAHA! Talon If you want to be on the list 4 me to mail you when the next chappie comes out, tell me in your review! raven 


	5. Simple Explanations

THE LITTLE GOA'ULD GIRL  
  
by Raven & Talon  
  
we don't own Stargate, and we wish we did grrr... Talon  
  
(Shut up AND WRITE or you can go get your own account! Raven) Well, what can we say, it's true...  
  
A/N the fifth chappie! Yay!  
  
Simple explanations  
  
Thera gaped at the man.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." he said, as though he just showed up to people like this all the time. "I'm Daniel Jackson, and..."  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD! I SAW YOUR OBITUARY ONCE!" Thera cried.  
  
"W-w-well, yes, technically I am, but that's not the point. See, I'm really here, physically."  
  
Thera tossed the Norse mythology book at him.  
  
"Dude." she said. "That book just went right through you."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eh, Jack did that once." he sighed. Thera raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Grayish brown hair, in his forties..."  
  
"Oh him," Thera said glumly. "He pointed a gun at my head earlier."  
  
"Yeah, well, he really doesn't really like snakes."  
  
Thera gave him a blank look.  
  
"Oh boy." Daniel murmured.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frasier stared at the screen. Daniel! He was back! And he was speaking to Thera. Frasier sighed. She couldn't be insane if someone else was sharing this hallucination. She felt happy and scared at the same time. Daniel was back, and she'd missed him so much, and yet his presence scared her. He had died long ago. And the girl. She was a goa'uld! Frasier had learned to hate the goa'uld over the years, except for the To'kra, but they didn't enter their hosts through the neck, they didn't leave the scars. She stared at the screen again, and something told her she'd better not tell anybody, no matter how much she wanted to. But she could watch them. It wouldn't hurt to hear a dear friend's voice again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The goa'uld" Daniel began "Are an advanced alien race." "Huh?" Thera said. "Just let me explain. Everybody calls them snakes, because, they kind of look like snakes, but let's pray you never have to see the differences for yourself. Now, goa'uld have the ability to possess their hosts. they sort of, jump in through he neck, leaving a recognizable scar behind. That's what Sam looked for on your neck." Thera timidly massaged the back of her neck, for she had removed all her jewelry that had covered it. "She found one, didn't she?" Thera asked in a small voice. "Yes." Daniel replied. "But odds are, your goa'uld is dead. It probably died two years ago. You didn't have amnesia, Thera. You were sent to earth for some reason. Apparently, your goa'uld was about to die anyway, without access to a sarcophagus." "What sarcophagus?' Thera cut " How can that keep them from dying?" "It's an invention of theirs." Thera remained baffled. "So, what could make you possibly think I'm a goa'uld, or, whatever." "Well" Daniel answered, "You can operate that thing on your hand, you have a scar on your neck from where the goa'uld entered your body, and you sounded like one a few days ago." Okay!" Thera cried. "One, how do you know all this, and two, how long was I  
  
in a coma?" "One, I've become a higher being, so it's not hard for me to find out these  
  
things. And two, four days." Thera gawked. Over the next few hours, Daniel sat in that room with Thera, explaining the War, the Stargate, and what she was. Samantha Carter slid the card lock, and the machine beeped contently, giving her access to the room. The major walked in, and saw Thera standing, facing a wall, obviously in deep thought.   
  
"Thera." Sam began. The girl jumped slightly, and turned around to face the major. Sam flinched as the goa'uld girl's eyes flashed.  
  
"Why does everybody do that?" Thera demanded.  
  
'Do what?"  
  
"FLINCH! I don't do anything, and people just cringe at the sight of me!"  
  
Sam shook off her feelings easily and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Thera." she said, ignoring Thera's question. '' I know you think this is some, big, secret government kidnapping operation, but really..."  
  
"I know." the teenager interrupted. How the girl could have possibly changed conclusions in so short a time, Sam couldn't guess.  
  
"Well then." The major said, somewhat shocked. "if you don't mind, I'd like to know where you got your name from. I mean, if you had amnesia, how would you know? Did your adoptive parents name you or something?"  
  
Thera shook her head.  
  
''No, it was just the first name that came to mind. I liked it at the time, so I was named Thera." Sam nodded.   
  
"Well, if you don't mind, Doctor Frasier would like to run a few more tests, just to make sure you're in good health." Thera reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Will there be any more involvement of needles?" the girl asked.  
  
"Ah, 'fraid so." Thera sighed, and followed Carter to the infirmary, drawing much attention to herself, for she hadn't changed into a more normal outfit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doctor Frasier frowned as she examined the x-ray results. Thera apparently still carried a goa'uld simbeote, though she showed few signs. Why didn't it take control over the girl? Why was it still there? It looked very worn, perhaps it had died, and simply been preserved in Thera's body, if that was even possible. But how then, did Thera show up here, without even realizing it? The questions buzzed in the doctor's mind, until she developed a headache.  
  
"Is that a goa'uld?" Frasier started at Thera's voice.  
  
"Yes." she answered calmly. Teal'c and Jonas, who were also in the room. (YAY! Thera finally overcame her fear of Teal'c! Talon. Do you really have to insult her like that? Raven. I was congratulating her, harrypotter4ever! *coughobsessiveHarryPotterfancough* Talon. Oh, like you don't think Draco's hot, and Hermione rules? Raven. You forgot Ron and Harry, and Wood, and Percy. Talon How did we get on this subject? Listen, stop fighting with me and type, or you get kicked off! grr... Raven. HAH! like anyone would leave this if I left! I WIN! HAHAHA! Talon.) Looked puzzled.  
  
"Uh" Jonas began. "Did someone explain all this to her and not tell me?"  
  
"Yes. Thera replied. "Daniel Jackson."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA! Off to the soft house with the huggy jackets for you, Thera! Actually, that place isn't so bad. Talon.  
  
HAH! You forgot to threaten them today! So I get to! R/R or I'll personally call Osiris! Raven.  
  
GRRRR! Nobody threatens the readers but me! Talon.  
  
Wait, what are you doing? Raven  
  
*Cat fight!* *both girls are on the floor kicking and harming each other.*  
  
Tom, who plays Malfoy in the movies, walks up and puts this memo up.  
  
Please, if u want to want to be e-mailed when  
  
the next chapter comes out, please say so in your review.  
  
Tom walks off.  
  
NO! TOM! COME BACK! Talon.  
  
WAIT! Raven (who was in a headlock)  
  
both loved crazed, bruised girls rush in the direction of the hottie.  
  
Talon turns to readers.  
  
If you have anything to say against a hottie like Tom, you will be resigned to the same fate a harrypotter4ever aka Raven. Talon.  
  
Both girls continue chasing movie star. IF WE DON'T GET 5 REVEIWS, THEN WE WON'T WRITE ANY MORE!!!! SO PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Self Discoveries

Okay *sigh* I'm sorry I haven't written for, forever. And, I guess Thera didn't go to solitary confinement, but I got my vengeance on Raven. Talon.  
  
Okay, DO NOT CROSS HER! I'm seriously considering not letting her write anymore, if she wasn't better than me. Raven  
  
*Simultaneously* No, we do not own Stargate. *sigh*  
  
Self Discoveries  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Teal'c and Jonas had to work hard to suppress a smile. They failed.  
  
"I guess he crossed the line again." Jonas chuckled. Thera stared.  
  
"He smiles?" she asked in awe, staring at Teal'c.  
  
"Indeed I do." The Jaffa stated.  
  
"Okay, cool. Now, I have a question." Thera said. "IS EVERYBODY HERE NUTS!?"  
  
All three turned to the girl, eyebrows raised.  
  
"HELLO! I saw his picture in the obituaries for crying out loud! Do you not get it? I saw a dead guy!"  
  
"Do you wish for us to believe that you have gone insane, Thera?'' Teal'c asked.  
  
"NO!" Thera drawled. "I just thought I was surrounded by normal people."  
  
Teal'c glanced at Jonas.  
  
"Okay, well, I admit, you talk funny. And I know you're an alien."  
  
Once again, all three stared at Thera.  
  
"Daniel?" Frasier asked. Thera nodded.  
  
"So, you don't think I'm crazy?" Thera asked.  
  
"Well, we won't know for sure until we get the cat scan results." Nobody caught the doctor's joke.  
  
"So, back to the lab results..." Doctor Frasier said, glad to change the topic. "Thera, when you were in a coma, by all means you should have died. And yet, here you are, in perfect health. Also, half the time, you woke up, babbling in ancient Egyptian with a goa'uld accent. It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Well, I think the first step would be to find out who exactly her goa'uld was." Jonas stated, eyeing something hanging around Thera's neck.  
  
"Can I borrow that necklace?" he asked the teenager.  
  
"Well," she responded "it's actually more of a neck brace than a necklace. Oh, that." She said, seeing the amber tablet-like stone that hung from her neck. "How did that get there.  
  
"Probably the same way I got my bellybutton pierced." She thought wistfully, handing Jonas (Who she still thought was hot) the necklace.  
  
"I'm going to go do some research on this." The archaeologist informed them. "Usually its things like this that hold a vital clue."  
  
Jonas left.  
  
"Well, Thera." Doctor Frasier said. "I think it's safe to say, you're in perfect health. Also, I've been told that it's safe to have you explore the base, as long as you change into something more appropriate, and take off that weapon." Thera blushed.  
  
"Why didn't you take it off while I was sleeping?"  
  
"Well." Frasier replied. "We were kind of afraid to."  
  
Thera smiled, as Teal'c began to lead Thera out of the infirmary.  
  
"And Thera." The doctor called. "It was nice to see Daniel again."  
  
Thera gawked.  
  
"You have security cameras n my room?! What if I was changing?"  
  
"You have a bathroom."  
  
Thera rolled her eyes and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So." Thera said to Teal'c in the hallway. "You're an alien."  
  
"Indeed, I am a Jaffa."  
  
Thera stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Okay." she snorted. "Your English is way off. It's 'yeah. Jaffa.' not 'Indeed I am a Jaffa.' That's weird."  
  
"Very well then"  
  
"No." the girl corrected. "Its 'sure, whatever.'"  
  
Teal'c kept his mouth shut this time.   
  
As they neared Thera's room, a red-headed woman shot her a look.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Thera shot. She could feel her eyes growing strangely hot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~] Jonas set the light to the proper setting, set the tablet necklace under the bulb, and smiled as inscriptions appeared.  
  
"I knew it." he murmured. The alien decided he'd better go and find the girl. She might be able to help some. He decided to check the library first, as that was the most likely place for a girl like Thera to stay. He entered the library, and the librarian glanced up from a romance novel she was quite absorbed in. "Jonas." she teased. "Haven't you already read everything in here 5 times over?"  
  
"Very funny, but I'm here to find Thera."  
  
The librarian's cheerful expression turned slightly colder.  
  
"She's over there, in that corner. She got bored with everything else in here, until she finally found a good story. She's been taking notes for 45 minutes now. A little weird, that one. She'd be sweet, except for..." the woman's voice trailed off. Nobody liked the idea of having a goa'uld in their presence. Jonas nodded and headed off for that corner.  
  
Thera's eyes seemed to be a pale, steady, glazed yellow. She didn't seem to see the paper covered in ancient hieroglyphs beneath her hands. "What are you writing?" Jonas asked suddenly. Thera gasped, crying several  
  
Egyptian words that Jonas wished he didn't know, the yellow fading from her eyes. "JONAS!" she shrieked. "Well, I should be the one yelling at you, you just cursed me out in Egyptian!" Jonas chuckled. "DID NOT!" "Yes you did, and that's the end of it. Listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my office to help me with some translations." "I guess." Thera sighed. "But I bet I won't do any good." The teenager followed him out of the library, clutching the sheet of hieroglyphics closely, and peppering Jonas with questions. "So, is it true Teal'c has a goa'uld in him?" "Yes, it maintains his immune system." "Does he, like, not have one?" "It was crushed after the symbiotic was implanted. Now he depends on it-" "Sounds like a quick version of AIDS to me. Think he'll let me see it?" "there was an incident, and his goa'uld had to be replaced by a drug that does basically the same thing. Thera was silent (for like, two seconds Talon) then... "So, does colonel O'Neill usually aim loaded guns at teenage girls?" "No, it wasn't like it was loaded or anything, he just thought you were a goa'uld and he wanted to scare you." They stopped in front of Jonas' office then entered. Jonas showed Thera the tablet's translations. "Here's what I have so far." N'kiri had become too powerful, so she was tortured, and, something, to the Ta'ri home world where her, something, something, something and never again could she, something, technology." Thera examined it. "N'kiri had become too powerful, so she was tortured and exiled to the Ta'ri home world, where her host would regain control, and never again could she manipulate technology." Thera's voice had sounded like that of a goa'uld, yet she hadn't seemed to realize it. "No, idea what the 'somethings' would be." Thera said, forgetting what she'd just said, shrugging. "Whatever it was, she's probably dead now......WHAT!?" Jonas, who had been staring quite blankly at the girl, regained composure, reminding himself of these strange occurrences. "Can you identify the picture on the back?" he asked. Thera turned the necklace over. "Yeah. I draw it all the time always thought it looked kinda like me." she  
  
handed the tablet back to Jonas. "Well." he stated. "I think it's safe to say that N'kiri was your goa'uld,  
  
she became too powerful. She was killed, then sent here. I guess you carry some of her abilities. That must be why you keep zoning out." Thera gave him a quizzical look. "How you figured that out, and what that last sentence meant, I'm not sure I want to know. And please, don't mention the fact that I probably came from  
  
another planet. That freaks me out." "Okay." Jonas said. Thera gave him one more weird look, then walked out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jack nibbled at the pancakes the next morning. Chef usually didn't cook them this way. Chef didn't usually cook this good. "Well, I'm up for seconds, anyone else?" Jonas stood, and Sam sat, shaking her head, smiling and muttering something about clogged arteries. Jack shrugged and he and Jonas walked to where the chef usually cooked. "Hey chef, what's with the..........breakfast......change?" Thera turned around from a hot griddle. "The chef was sick, I was bored, I can cook, you basically get the rest." Jack couldn't help but feel a bit edgy about this girl. "Hey, uh, sorry about the gun and all." "Don't worry." she replied. "I'm sure that you either mistake young women for deadly aliens often, or in your own little world, it's a compliment." Jack threw her a lopsided smile. She wasn't half bad. "Uh, Jonas." she said softly to the (COMPLETELY IGNORED! Raven) alien standing next to him. "I don't think N'kiri's dead." Jonas and Jack exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Jonas inquired. "Doctor Frasier must have run eighteen full tests on you. There's no way N'kiri could still be alive." "But you're not positive." "No, not really." Jack stated. "I think N'kiri's still alive." Thera said. Jack rolled his eyes. Forget what he said sbout her being all right. She reminded him of the skeptical side of Daniel way too much. Maybe she should be sent to a soft, padded room... (Yay! Jack thinks like me! Talon) "Honestly, I don't think she's dead!" Thera said again, more firmly this time, beginning to clutch her head. "Is something wrong?" Jonas asked. Jack shot him a 'duh-what-do-you-think-she's-been-saying-you-nerd!' look. 'Just a head ache." Thera said softly, steadying herself on the counter. "It must just be the heat from the griddle, that's all." "Uh, you really don't look all right." Jack pushed. Thera's eyes flashed, just as she dropped to the floor aand began convulsing.  
  
Whaddaya think? Okay, I know I've been getting a little boring, but you just have to stick through hard times. So read and review, or I'll call hmmm *checks list* Seth, no, wait, he's dead, uh, Anubis' #1 henchman. What's jis name again? Ah, who cares. Just review. Talon.  
  
"I'm too scared to threaten you these days. *edges away from Talon* Raven 


	7. New Ally

Hi! It's Talon! Sorry it took so long! Don't hurt me! Raven was to lazy to write this herself, so that's why it took so long! Talon  
  
Raven here! It was Talon's fault, just for the record! Raven  
  
I'm really really really really really really really really *gasp* really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really rewally really *gasp* really really really really really really really really really *on for five pages* really really really really sorry it took so long! Talon  
  
Ditto Raven  
  
Chapter 7 New Ally  
  
"The system lords betrayed N'kiri." Thera explained, searching her room for the page of hieroglyphics. "Yes, well that's not so hard to believe," the hot guy spouted. "But don't you think you should be in the infirmary?" Thera stopped. "Jonah, right?" she asked. "Jonas." "Whatever. See, when I was unconscious, I got all N'kiri's memories. Including her knowledge. I think that page of hieroglyphics had instructions on them. Those instructions could actually be schematics for some highly advanced technology that could save the fate of the world as we know it!" "I thought you said you didn't know Egyptian." "Yeah, well, I didn't know I was a slave girl raised on Abydos for the soul purpose of being a host! Life's just filled with wondrous little surprises, ain't it?" She sighed and continued searching. "You know, you really gave doctor Frasier a scare when you got up and ran out of your bed!" Jonas commented. "Your beloved colonel gave me a scare when he pointed a gun at me! I gave myself a scare when I knocked a private unconscious! And I certainly got a scare when two Jaffa carrying big, big weapons came and blew up my house, and I was very scared when I blacked out for like, three days and woke up in a guarded military compound! Trust me, I'm still scared! I'm just running off of adrenaline!" "You don't sound very happy." "Would you be if your very meaning of existence was thrown way out of proportion?" "I guess." Thera dug under a few more things, and found the paper. "I need to find your general." she said. "Uh, that's not so..." Thera dashed out of the room. "Teenagers." Jonas muttered. "I heard that!" Thera cried. ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me get this straight." general Hammond said to the teenager and SG1. "You want me to send you to the To'kra, so you can give them instructions to who knows what?" "Yes." Thera, or rather, N'kiri answered. "Let me rephrase this. You want me to get a court martial for breaking half the codes we have so a potential threat can go and possibly destroy our most powerful allies!" "Yes." "I'm sorry, but the answer is no!" N'kiri closed her eyes and shuddered, then opened them. "Excuse her, General. I think my bad side's rubbed off on her." Thera said. "Let me ask you a question." O'Neil put in. "Why on Earth should we let you use the Stargate?" "Because I could call Kidchat on you." "What?" "It's a program at my school, sort of like the cops that kids can call." "Okay, why?" "For aiming a gun at me." Jack muttered something, then said: "One problem there. We are the cops." "I could call the president on you, or congress. I'm sure the only reason you're not already confined to one of those charming rooms is because General Hammond here likes you. Besides, I know of a certain Senator Kensey you're not fond of..." Everyone in the room except Jack tried to cover obvious snickers. "You're cool." Jack allowed. "You're very very good. Have you considered a career in politics?" "I'm so flattered, colonel. But I'm sure you don't plan to aim a gun at me again." She seemed to look into his soul with those cloudy chocolate eyes. "Remember Sca'rre?" she said so quietly that only he could hear her. "How did you..." "If you're done having a snide-comment-contest with a teenager, colonel, then maybe we can get her approved." "What is it with you people?" Thera asked. "I'm not just a teenager! I have a name! And I can hear you!"  
  
Was it worth the wait? probably not. sorry it took so long! Talon  
  
See the pretty blue button on the bottom of the screen? Press it! Press it! Raven  
  
R&R Pleez! 


	8. The Stargate

HIYA! A special thanks to Cassie-bear01! Anyway, she's like, the only one reading this amateur story. Even so, it means a lot to us that you even bother to read it, so THANKS! Talon  
  
Yeah. We're really grateful that we're not writing this story for thin air. Of course, others might actually be reading it, but you're the only one reviewing and telling us that you like it. Raven.  
  
Also, this is sort of a filly chapter so we can really add Daniel after the season premier. Talon  
  
Chapter 7  
  
To'kra Accommodations  
  
Thera gazed at the swirling substance that was a wormhole. It rather reminded her of how the sky looked if she looked up at it from underwater. Fear writhed and struggled within her gut, making her feel as though she had a squirming snake in the pit of her stomach rather than a calm, arrogant one within her neck. She was supposed to walk through that? She'd rather put the iv back in her arm and fall unconscious again rather than continue staring up at it. Wormholes weren't even supposed to exist!  
  
"Relax, Thera." N'kiri warned from within the depths of Thera's mind. "Or the trip won't be very pleasant"  
  
"Oh, that's easy for you to say!" Thera snapped "I'm sure you've done this loads of times! Going from one planet to another, enslaving half of them along the way-"  
  
"That's how I used to be! I'm different now! Besides, I only have one planet and I had to share it with Ra!"  
  
Thera snorted in disbelief, doubting that sharing a planet with anybody was so bad. About a month ago, she would have done anything for a measly spot on the yearbook committee, or just a member of the cheerleader's club. Of course, N'kiri often mocked her for these weak, childish notions. Thera often had to remind her who was the host and the one everybody pretty much preferred to talk to.  
  
"Ready to go, kid?" Colonel O'Neil asked.  
  
"Not really, but I'll go as long as you don't point a gun at me."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry, okay?" The colonel said defensively. "Geez, one mistake and a guy's marked for life!"  
  
Thera rolled her eyes. She knew that part of his comment was just an attempt to b goofy. This man was too immature to be in charge of an SG team! He was just too silly!  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't judge people." N'kiri said.  
  
"Maybe you should stay out of my thoughts for once!" Thera replied icily. "And you can't say he isn't goofy!"  
  
"I don't think he's such a child as you make him out to be."  
  
"By the way, Thera, nice dress. It's plenty shiny enough for today's youth." The colonel teased.  
  
"You were saying?" Thera mocked.  
  
The rest of the SG1 team walked into the room, completely equipped with guns, helmets, camouflage, and more guns. Military. Thera tried to go over them in her mind. Okay, the colonel was, Jack. The blonde was Sam Carter. The hot guy was, Jonas. And the tall guy was.....Teal'c! Weird name, even if he was an alien. Thera shuddered inwardly, reminding herself, that, technically, she was an alien.  
  
"Okay, kiddies." Jack said casually. "Ready?"  
  
The others nodded and idly walked up the cold metal ramp. Thera tried to follow, willed her legs to move, but she couldn't. It was bad enough that she felt so exposed on these revealing clothes, but she was supposed to briskly walk into something that would dematerialize and rematerialize her as though it was no big deal! Then she was going to face people like her, with goa'ulds in their heads, on another planet. This had all come too fast. She just couldn't face it so soon; maybe she had never truly taken it all in. Maybe she would just wake up, from this impossible dream. Wake up to greet her adoptive parents who looked nothing like her. Wake up and face her middle-class social status and carefree friends. But after a dream like this, would it ever be the same?  
  
"You coming?" Jack called. Sam walked down the ramp and knelt down by Thera's side.  
  
"Don't worry!" she assured the fear-stricken teenager. "It's kinda like a roller coaster. There  
  
s been things installed to make it safer and a lot warmer. Trust me, it's sort of like a luxury now, so you shouldn't worry."  
  
Thera numbly nodded and walked slowly up the ramp Teal'c and Jonas had already gone through. Thera held her breath as she toughed the wormhole. It felt like plasma of some kind.  
  
"Well." she told herself firmly. "It's now or never!" and she walked through the watery puddle that was the gateway to the universe. 


	9. To'kra Accommodations

Thanks to Phoenix and Cassie-bear01 for reviewind and being nice Raven  
  
Yeah, now Ideas??? Talon  
  
Come on, I'm helping you! Raven  
  
Yah, like YOUR a great writer? Talon  
  
GRRRRRRRRRR Raven  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
Thera's head buzzed and her heart seemed to pound, or at least, it would have had she still been whole. Around her, stars and dark matter blurred as she raced through existence. I need air, she told herself, though her lungs didn't ache at all. She seemed to be flying just above one swirling blue ribbon, and below an identical one.   
  
Her heart seemed to leap up into her throat as a flash met her eyes, then dissolved into thousands of tiny specks. She swirled through, giving up trying to see the sights around her, then, it was over. She stepped onto a dusty, flat landscape, sparsely surrounded by plant life. Her stomach reeled. She gently placed one hand on her gut and another on her mouth.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick!" she choked.  
  
"It happens to the best of us." Jack said, grinning. "First time's always the worst."  
  
Thera weakly smiled, having trouble imagining what it would be like, going through that thing so often that person could actually get used to it. Suddenly, the men dressed in really weird clothes popped out of the barren dirt, pointing weapons at them, especially at Thera. She yelped, naturally. Somehow, people had seemed drawn to point weapons at her lately.  
  
"Stand down!" a booming voice commanded, and a balding man stepped forth. "It is SG1."  
  
"Hey dad." Sam said casually, draping her arms around the man's shoulders and giving him a hug. He, in turn, hugged her back.  
  
"Hey honey." he replied coolly.  
  
"Wow!" Thera exclaimed, drawing unwanted attention to her. "You're her dad? That is so freaky!"  
  
"I believe this is Thera?" Jacob Carter said, releasing his daughter. "I see she's adjusted well over the past two years."  
  
"You did get my transmission, right?" Sam asked. Her father nodded, and motioned for them to follow him into the base.  
  
"You didn't think to mind your manners?" N'kiri hissed. "I don't think that was the best way to make a good first impression! By absorbing my memories you absorbed my knowledge! You should have known who he was!"  
  
"Well excuse me for being awestruck! All I knew was that his goa'uld was Selnac!"  
  
"There's another mistake! Never call a To'kra a goa'uld! Never! How would you like it if somebody called you one..."  
  
Thera chose to ignore her simbeote's ramblings and scolding and instead chose to stare in awe around her. The walls were made completely out of a bluish crystal, and heaps of To'kra scurried to and fro.  
  
"Welcome to your new home!" Jacob Carter said as cheerfully as he could. Thera knew he was faking it. "You're not the first teenager we've had. In fact, there's another, right over there."  
  
A thin, handsome young man walked down the corridors. Her previous crush on Jonas was immediatly doused the second she laid eyes on him. Did he think the outfit she was wearing was cool? Or did he think she was just trying to look hot? Was the egyptian make-up N'kiri bullied her into wearing too much? Did she look ok? Did he like her? The boy stopped, looking them over.  
  
"This is Tolm and Kajrenn."  
  
The boy politely extended his hand.  
  
"Tolm." he said politely. So, Kajren was the simbeote.  
  
"Thera." Thera replied sweetly as she could, shaking his hand.  
  
"Now." Selnac's echoing voice interrupted. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with N'kiri. SG1." The To'kra signalled for them all to follow. N'kiri (much to Thera's displeasure) took control and followed.  
  
"I think I'm going to like it here." Thera thought idly to herself, as N'kiri followed the others.  
  
So, what'd ya think? Yes, we will be bringing Daniel in. Don't worry. Also, if you have any ideas, please tell. And don't be discouraged if we don't use them, because the plot is pretty well decided, but any new ideas would be nice. Please and thank-you Talon.  
  
R&R! Or I'll reencarnate Ammonet and set her on you! Just cause Anubis is too busy destroying the cosmos with his little eye-thingy. Yeah, that's right. I'll set a dead goa'uld on you, unless you press that pretty blue button at the bottom of the screen and talk to us. Raven.  
  
R&R 


	10. Arousing Troubles

Hello Hello Hellooooooooooo! We're doing as many as possible b/c I'm going to be gone 4 camp soon, and I will not let Raven do this alone. I don't trust her. Talon  
  
Ha-ha Talon! But yeah, well, here. Oh yeah, thanks Phoenix for becoming our official second reader! Raven  
  
Chapter10  
  
Arousing Troubles.  
  
Life with the To'kra wasn't bad once you got used to it. Thera wasn't about to get used to it anytime soon. For one thing, the few To'kra who didn't avoid them were stiff, as though they'd rather not be talking to them. Tolm/Kajren was pretty nice, but he also didn't know who Thera was. N'kiri was becoming increasingly irritating, for she always had to go to one meeting or another conference, meaning Thera really didn't feel like much more than some host. Honestly, that's what everybody made of her. Another inconvenience was the hieroglyphics. The higher To'kra had hoped it held some new goa'uldish technology. As it turned out, it was simply instructions for how to use the weird thing Thera wore on her hand called a ribbon device.   
  
On the other hand, Thera wasn't the only non-earthling there. That wasn't very much comfort, however, seeing as Thera was not only the one Abydonian there, but also the only To'kra who hadn't actually agreed to her bonding, and the only one who could not remember her home world, and the only one who did not want to be a To'kra.  
  
Two weeks in the To'kra base, Thera had pretty muchly decided that her life officially sucked. Nobody liked her, she couldn't even get along with her own simbeote, she constantly felt like she'd just stepped out of an Egyptology textbook, and there was absolutely, positively no privacy! The foremost, however, being the worst. Tolm had seemed nice as long as Selnac made him show her around, but once that was done, he had become like everyone else. Cold and hostile. Thera suspected that he now knew who she was. The worst part of it seemed to be the loneliness. Had God put her here as punishment for having something once evil inside her? N'kiri was only a scientist working for the system lords, she had never been one. Sometimes, Thera just felt like she was suffocating. She still hadn't woken up from this dream, and with each step she took, with each breath she breathed, it felt more like a nightmare. Wherever she walked, icy glares met her. Just abut everything she heard went completely over her head. She felt that it was a hopeless cause. The whole two years of life that she had known, she had had friends, she had had people by her side. She had never imagined how much it could hurt to be without. The one time N'kiri truly let Thera be was when she cried herself to sleep at night.  
  
The Stargate Command back on Earth had been better. At least there the people had been pleasant. Jack was funny without realizing it, Sam had been like a motherly figure, as had Dr. Frasier. Jonas was kind, and Teal'c was seemingly pleasant. She had even enjoyed the company of Daniel Jackson. No matter how she tried to keep her chin up and be optimistic, it seemed useless.  
  
As Thera was applying the heay make-up N'kiri often bullied her into wearing, she heard Selnac's booming voice requesting her to report to yet another meeting.  
  
"Great." Thera thought. "Another chance for me to face the other To'kra." though, it would be N'kiri who would technically be attending the meeting. Thera was just dead weight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thera was miserable. N'kiri could tell. The fourteen-year-old girl was not used to being alone, as N'kiri was. Humans, unlike goa'uld, tended to flock and be together.  
  
"Thera" she said to her host as she walked slowly to the council room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Thera interrupted. "I'll give you control of my body when we get there and I won't make a scene, I got it, okay?"  
  
"It wasn't that..."  
  
By then they had reached the council room, and Thera had given N'kiri control. N'kiri inwardly sighed, careful to hide her feelings of pity from her host. She'd learned that humans generally hated pity, and they fought enough as it was.  
  
N'kiri took her seat at the council table and listened as a To'kra she had yet to have met explained their current situation and the latest strike against Anubis. This was one of the first meetings N'kiri had attented that did not include new technologies, and the first she had heard of the Ta'ri's strike against Anubis. After about two hours, the meeting ended, much to Thera's obvious relief.  
  
She stood up and walked out of the hall, ready to return to her quarters and try to come up with a new invention that could possibly help the To'kra. She was stopped by Jacob Carter.  
  
"I don't mean to point out the obvious." he said. "but nto many of the other To'kra are really ready to place their trust in you. And, I hate to say it, but I cna't help but side with them. You've yet to have truly helped us. There's been no new technology, no new knowledge, some of the others think you're a spy. They want to put you on probation."  
  
N'kiri dutifully nodded. She'd known it would probably come to this.  
  
"N'kiri." Selnac's voice cut in. "You could very well be our most valuable resource. If the others turn against you, there's nothing I can do. If not for your own sake, please try to help for the sake of the To'kra."  
  
"You have my complete loyalty." N'kiri replied, her voicing effect amplifying Thera's speech. "I shan't fail you as I did two years ago."  
  
Selnac nodded and released her. N'kiri walked easily down the halls, once again giving Thera the control. Once again, she hid her pity once she felt Thera's pains of loneliness. It was then that they passed Kajren, or, as Thera knew them as, Tolm. N'kiri knew about Thera's hidden feelings for them. She, unlike N'kiri, could not hold in her feelings. He did not look happy to see them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tolm." Thera said politely as they passed. "I'm so happy to see you. Did you hear about Anubis? It happened about a week ago. This could give us a huge advantage!"  
  
Tolm scowled.   
  
"You shouldn't be so cheerful! You'll never be one of us, goa'uld!"  
  
Thera choked. She was torn between sadness and anger. She chose to act upon the latter. Lunging, she knocked the smart-mouthed boy to the floor and punched him with all her might. He dodged and swung back at her, hitting her golden-brown cheek. Together, they scuffled and fought on the floor. All around, To'kra stopped what they were doing and watched, unsure of whether or not to interfere. Though Thera was without her goa'uldish weapon, she still looked dangerous in her state. Thera couldn't help but feel odd inside, as though there were little bubbles popping around within her. At the same time, her anger flared and fire seemed to burn throughout her body, and yet ice seemed to cover her in fear and sadness. Tolm punched her again, and she slapped him hard across his already bruised cheek. Suddenly, she felt a sturdy arm grab her and pull her up as Tolm was caught by another To'kra. Thera glanced up and saw a very angry looking Selnac gripping her shoulder. With much difficulty, she fought the tears that were trying desperately to wet her eyes.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Selnac demanded, his echoey voice booming. Thera wiped her bloody lip and N'kiri took immediate control.  
  
"I am sorry!" she pleaded. "My host is different, she did not know! Please! I apologize for her behavior!"  
  
"What began this?" Selnac bellowed.  
  
"We were called a goa'uld." N'kiri said, as though ashamed for Thera's pathetic excuse to hit another To'kra.  
  
"Is this true?" Jacob Carter asked, with a much softer tone than Selnac. N'kiri returned control to Thera.  
  
"Is it?" Jacob Carter asked again, as gently as he could. Thera weakly nodded, then burst into tears, smearing her Egyptian make-up. Hands over her bloody, bruised face, she rushed back to her open bedroom and thrust herself upon the hard, To'kra bed. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She didn't care about anything now. She just wanted to go home and be human again! But she knew that this time, this dream, she could not wake-up, no matter how miserable she got. What did To'kra do to people they could not trust? Did they kill their victims? Would they kill her?  
  
"Thera" N'kiri said gently, trying to console her host.  
  
"Just go away!" Thera lashed angrily. "I never asked for a goa'uld and I never asked for one who was ashamed to have me! Just go away! Go think about your inventions! That's what you're here for! I'm just your way of getting around! So just go away!"  
  
Thera sobbed angrily into her flat pillow. Maybe she could just go away, maybe they would let her go, or kill her, or give her to the goa'uld system lords. Anything was better than this place.  
  
"You'll never be one of us, goa'uld." Tolm's words stung more then the open cut on her eyebrow. "goa'uld!"  
  
She just wanted to end it, to wake up from the unwakeable dream.  
  
Okay, okay, it's a little, err, negative. But she's a goa'uld in a To'kra base! I expect that's how she would feel! Hence the title. Well, R&R please. Talon  
  
Yeah, this is a particularly deep chappie, but don't worry, the funny will be back. In the meantime, R&R or I shall set Yeu on you! Cause he's old and senile and too stupid not to. No, I can't set reincarnated guys on you anymore. Oma Desalla made that pretty darn clear! Raven  
  
R&R! 


	11. Opportunity Arises

Hello again! Here's yet another wondrous chappie, written and edited by the dynamic duo, Talon and Raven. Don't worry about Thera; she'll be fine, I think. Talon  
  
I know a certain unnamed claw keeps forgetting to add this, but no, Stargate is not ours, though we're coming up with a highly strategic plan to overtake the overprotective and stereotypical organization known as Hollywood as we can someday own Stargate and all of Sci-Fi. Until then, it isn't ours. Raven.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Opportunity arises.  
  
Jack O'Neil stepped through the Stargate to the To'kra base world. Beside him was all of his team. All except Jonas, who had been replaced by his long-time friend Daniel Jackson. It had been weird, seeing Jonas walk through the Stargate back to his home world without them, knowing perfectly well that there was a chance that they would never see each other again. It was weirder seeing Daniel among them again. The colonel had gotten pretty used to yelling at Daniel for having ultimate power, and doing nothing about it. Now, he was a human just like the rest of them, with bits and pieces of minor details missing from his memory. Primarily the time when he was dead.  
  
Jacob/Selnac walked toward them,-gave Sam the usual hug they shared each time the occasion was casual and there was no one seemingly important around-, and stalked toward Jack. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"I don't think Thera fits in here." he said immediately.  
  
"What do I look like, a walking orphanage? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well." Jacob said. "You can tell. When she walks in the halls, she avoids everybody's eye contact, for one thing."  
  
"I avoid eye contact." Jack pointed out. "I fit in fine."  
  
"She fights with her goa'uld all the time, it's obvious, but doesn't make and attempt to stop N'kiri from having her dress like a goa'uld."  
  
"She's a teenager, they like to be flashy."  
  
"I'm told she's been crying herself to sleep, and she got into a fight with another boy the other day because he called her a goa'uld."  
  
"And, how long has she been here?"  
  
"Three weeks. I think you'd better come and help me do something with her. She's under the impression that we're going to kill her or exile her cause a few think she's a spy. I think a friendly face would do her some good."  
  
They all followed him into the base. Daniel trotted up to Jack's side.  
  
"Uh, Jack." he said. "Wh-who's Thera? And N'kiri?"  
  
That was right! Daniel had come and visited Thera back when he had been dead.  
  
"She's a goa'uld. I call her the little goa'uld girl, just to bug her. 'Course, now, I think I'm going to quit. Beat up a kid for calling her a goa'uld! Ouch!"  
  
"Yeah, well, Jack. I'm sorry but that doesn't really cover it."  
  
Jack grinned, and proceeded in explaining the whole event with Thera and N'kiri. Starting right from the breakfast and the edition of the National Enquirer. He spent an unusual amount of time explaining how the pancakes she'd made sheerly out of boredom were much better than their usual ones. Jacob led them to a conference room, went over to a speaker, and requested several To'kra Jack pretty much didn't know, then summoned Thera. When she arrived, she looked quite baffled. Obviously, it was always N'kiri that was summoned. Jack looked her over. She was wearing that same gaudy golden dress, and had a lot of Egyptian make-up on. When she saw him, she jumped slightly. She was obviously trying to hide her relief.  
  
"Sit, everyone." Selnac commanded, taking his own seat. "I have some propositions that might solve several problems at once."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thera sat, still baffled. Not only was SG1 here, but Daniel too! There hadn't been any mention of him in the debriefing! Wasn't he supposed to be dead or ascended or whatever? He took a seat next to her. She could only stare.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Y-y-you, you were, and then you, but you...." she could only stutter.  
  
"What?" he asked again. "Listen, I'm sorry I can't recognize you but- "  
  
"You were dead!" she hissed "Where's Jonas? Aren't you supposed to be energy or something?"  
  
"Uh, not really." he whispered back. "See, I got sent back, and I'm kinda not supposed to remember anything that happened while I was ascended. Jonas got sent back to his home world and, oh my gosh what happened to you?"  
  
Thera smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I got into a fight the other day." she replied. Selnac's voice interrupted her. Automatically, N'kiri took control. Meetings were no place for Thera.  
  
"There is a new goa'uld system lord among our enemies." Selnac boomed. "He is called Thoth!"  
  
"He is not new." N'kiri's own goa'uldish voice interrupted. Everyone turned to stare at her. "He is just as ancient as Osiris or Anubis. As I'm sure Doctor Jackson could tell you, he was the ancient Egyptian god of writing, reading, and knowledge. He has been a system lord for some time. So a surprise attack would do us no good, for he is already well aware of this alliance."  
  
"And you know this, how?" Jack asked in a much more sarcastic tone than he often used with Thera herself. N'kiri bowed her head slightly.  
  
"Because I served Niirti and him alike."  
  
"A goa'uld serving a goa'uld?" Carter interrupted.  
  
"It is not unheard of." Teal'c said.  
  
"The point is that Thoth is very dangerous!" N'kiri continued. "He is much cleverer Yeu or Niirti herself. Caution around him is of the utmost importance."  
  
"Well said." Selnac went on. "My idea was, that, since you could once move freely among the system lords, perhaps you could do so again. The last thing we need is another threat, when we already have so many. Perhaps you could get information from Thoth."  
  
N'kiri nodded. Through her knowledge, Thera knew it had been Thoth that had stranded them on Earth, and that she was scared. Nevertheless...  
  
"I shall have need of a human to pose as my servant. But it must be someone who is not well known among the system lords. And it must be a Ta'ri, someone who can easily contact General Hammond."  
  
"SG1?" another To'kra asked. "Will one of you be willing to do such a thing?"  
  
"Well." Jack replied. "I don't think it can be Teal'c because he's a pretty well known Jaffa. Daniel's out because by now I'd think the system lords would have gotten to know him pretty well. I can't go because I've pretty muchly made it clear that I would never serve a goa'uld." he turned to N'kiri. "No offense. So that only leaves one person." he turned to Sam.  
  
"Carter?" he asked "You in?"  
  
"Sure." she replied.  
  
Thera inwardly sighed. What had N'kiri gotten her into?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jacob, I understand that she's legally a To'kra, but she's just a kid!" Jack rambled. "She's only fourteen! You can't send her to one of those goa'uld meetings!"  
  
"Jack!" Jacob sighed. "She's our best chance. Besides! this is the best thing that's happened to her yet! Didn't you see the way her eyes lit up when she saw you guys?"  
  
"I saw the way her eyes really lit up when N'kiri was talking!"  
  
"You could tell she didn't look like herself! she hasn't even eaten in two days! Getting away from the base and getting on a mission is her best chance!"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thera and N'kiri sat on the barren landscape outside the base, thrilled to be going anywhere but here, although the feeling of foreboding loomed ahead. Finally. A chance to prove herself. A dull humming met her ears. It was probably coming from the base. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. Someone was watching her.  
  
"Thera." Tolm said politely.  
  
"Go away." she snapped. "Why would you want to hang around with the goa'uld and her host?"  
  
''I'm sorry." Tolm said, sitting down beside her. "I heard about what you're about to do."  
  
"Yeah!" Thera said icily. "I bet you think I'm going to give him all sorts of information. The humming grew louder, and she got that same feeling inside, the tickly bubbly one.  
  
"Thera, I really am-" The humming grew louder and louder. Suddenly, a craft appeared in the sky, growing as it approached.  
  
"That's Thoth!" N'kiri's voice cried through Thera's mouth, eyes flashing. "I told you he was clever! He's found us!"  
  
So, like it? No? R&R! Talon  
  
Ditto Raven. 


	12. Goa'uld introductions

And I absolutely, positively assure you that we are NOT a goa'uld and her host! We are two friends who decided to write a story together, so don't get any funny ideas! And besides, if we were a goa'uld, Talon would be the goa'uld simbeote. Not me. Raven!  
  
Raven, you are so paranoid! Nobody thinks we're aliens! And you would be the goa'uld. Talon  
  
Would Not! Raven  
  
would too infinity cubed. Enjoy! Talon  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Goa'uld introductions  
  
N'kiri ducked just as the death glider containing one of Thoth's Jaffa swooped down low and shot. Thera automatically took control, cursing every word she knew, some in languages she never knew she even knew.   
  
"Alert the To'kra!" N'kiri cried once again taking control of Thera's body. Tolm jumped up and dashed toward the base with every intention of warning the others. N'kiri, meanwhile, fiddled with the ribbon device she had hidden for special uses under the revealing Egyptian skirt.  
  
You brought that thing with us? We are so dead if we get caught with that thing! Thera screeched.  
  
Well, after being a well sought out goa'uld scientist, you get paranoid! I invented the ribbon device, Thera, I can. . . improve it!  
  
What are you doing! We should be running!  
  
Thera!  
  
What?!  
  
Shut-up!  
  
After that, N'kiri refused to listen to any of Thera's pleas. After a few minutes, she held up the device and aimed it at the nearest death glider. The loden beam that usually came out of it was magnified at least ten fold! The glider exploded in midair. Tolm let out a cry of shock, standing stock-still only a few yards from the entrance. Thera couldn't take anymore! She had to do something!  
  
"RUN YOU-"(she cried some words that she had picked up from Jack, and that N'kiri clearly didn't approve of)"IDIOT! THOTH IS ALMOST HERE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!? DO YOU WANT TO COMPROMISE THE TO'KRA!?"  
  
Tolm snapped out of his shock and tried to reach the entrance. He wasn't fats enough. The nearest death glider shot at him before she could destroy it. Suddenly she wished she had gone with her friends to the arcade more often, and blasted out fake video-screen aliens. It sure would have helped here!  
  
Realizing that she couldn't possibly stop them all, she rushed to Tolm's side. Thank goodness that Jaffa had bad aim! She glanced quickly up at the heavens. Was this God's punishment for playing sick, eighteen times? She grabbed Tolm with an unexpected burst of strength, and towed him into the base, not caring if she passed out from the effort.   
  
Apparently, all the To'kra already knew about the attack. All were running to and fro, grabbing important things and storing them away. A man rushed forth and took Tolm from her arms, then slapped her hard across the cheek.  
  
"This is your doing, goa'uld!" he spat hatefully.  
  
"It isn't!" she shot in return. "But you can stand here and blame me all you like, Kajren can die along with Tolm in your arms, and the To'kra could be short one hand they might need to help them! Or, you can do your duty as a To'kra, and help save people!"  
  
The To'kra spat at her feet and ran off to help with medical assistance. Three quarters of the To'kra were already gone.  
  
"N'kiri!" Jacob Carter cried angrily, rushing towards her. Fear welled up in Thera's throat. She knew how much he disapproved of them. Their attitudes, their history, mostly their history, and even the way N'kiri dressed! What would he do to them? Surely he would do something awful! Kill her? Strand her on another world! Well, perhaps he would strand her on Abydos, which N'kiri had said was her home world. Yes, then she could be home! With people like her! That is, if he didn't kill her!  
  
"N'kiri" he cried again, rushing toward them. "Tell me you didn't cause this!"  
  
"Of course I didn't!" she replied haughtily.  
  
"They're after you, aren't they?"  
  
Thera nodded her head, sure that they were.  
  
"Well, come on! Without you, we lose the little advantage we once had!" The base was nearly empty by now.  
  
"SG1!" Selnac cried. "Come on!" They all rushed out the door, as the crystals closed in behind them. The entrance, however, was barred. A sturdy Jaffa grabbed Thera by the arm painfully, and pointed his staff weapon at her, smiling.  
  
BWAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Don't worry, next chappie's already written! A certain SOMEBODY failed to edit and post on time! Talon  
  
Oh, hush! It's always you-you-you! What about me! If it wasn't for me, the story couldn't be posted! Raven  
  
R&R, or we will start the threats again! 


	13. Departing Words

Chapter 13  
  
Departing words  
  
Thera's heart pounded with fear in the arms of this Jaffa. He was going to hand her over to Thoth! She just knew it! He tightened his firm grip on her, still pointing his staff weapon at the others, and she suddenly remembered her weapon! Carefully she aimed and hit his foot with tremendous force, causing him to release her, and giving Teal'c the opportunity to shoot him. The Jaffa fell dead beside her, and Thera shuddered.  
  
"To the Stargate!" a To'kra exclaimed. "Hurry!"  
  
They all swiftly pursued the To'kra, once again running into the gate. This time, Thera didn't hesitate.  
  
Sam had been right. It wasn't quite as bad the second time. It was much worse when she emerged. Many on the To'kra were wounded and injured, some dead. There was blood everywhere, and they had barely managed to pack away the necessities. They all glared at her as she came through and the Stargate deactivated. They blamed her. So, this was war. It was horrible. Why was she even involved?  
  
"Come." Selnac said softly, following the other To'kra into the growing tunnels. Thera followed, head bowed, trying to avoid the angry stares.  
  
"We shouldn't have come here." N'kiri whispered. I'm a danger to you as well as the rest of the To'kra. The sooner we're gone, the safer they'll be.  
  
Thera sighed in agreement with her goa'uld. The sooner they left the better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thera sat, once again, alone in her open quarters, staring up at the crystalline ceiling. Yesterday's attack had lost the little trust she had had to begin with. All the other To'kra were either scouting or helping to set up the new building. Thera had been confined to her quarters. Selnac said it was for her own protection. Kajren had said it was because nobody trusted her. Either way, it didn't matter and she didn't care.  
  
"Can i come in?" a timid voice asked. Thera recognized it.  
  
"Sure Daniel." she replied, sitting up and facing him.  
  
"Jack told me about, well, everything."  
  
"How much did Selnac tell him?"  
  
"Well." Daniel said. "I know you haven't eaten in, what, three days?"  
  
Thera sniffed.  
  
"It's not like I'm anorexic or anything, I'm... just, not hungry, that's all."  
  
"Thera, your simbeote can't keep healing you if you don't eat! I know you don't like it here, but I'm sure it'll get better." Daniel didn't seem real sure about his encouraging words.  
  
"Get better?" Thera said in disbelief. "Did you even see what happened yesterday? They all blame me! Thoth wants me! It's not really my fault, and then it is!"  
  
"Have you ever heard of temporary depression?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of privacy! Geez! First you show up, dead, encouraging me, and now you're trying to find out what's wrong with me, alive!"  
  
Daniel sighed.  
  
"Yeah, the whole dead-alive thing tends to creep people out. The point is, that you should try to, well, open up more! I'm sure if-"  
  
"If I become a little ray of sunshine everybody will love me and forget that I'm technically a goa'uld! Yeah, right!"  
"No. Maybe you should try to... well, yeah, that was pretty muchly what I was about to say, so, I guess I haven't done much good."  
  
Thera couldn't help it. She giggled.  
  
"Ah!" Daniel exclaimed. "So I don't speak to a Vulcan!"  
  
Thera smiled widely.  
  
"You're a regular Loki!" she commented, referring to the Norse god of mischief.  
  
"Actually, he was sort of an unpleasant guy. Asgard, not one to listen to Thor. Not too friendly."  
  
Thera sighed. Daniel was a really nice guy.   
  
"N'kiri." a voice said from the entranceway. Thera turned to him and nodded. It was Tolm.  
  
"I'll just go." Daniel said a faint glint in his eye. Thera ignored it, butterflies welling up inside her.  
  
"Why did he come, Thera?" Tolm asked, as soon as Daniel was gone.  
  
"Beats me." Thera replied. "I guess because he wants me."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I suppose it is not such a thing for the host to understand."  
  
Thera felt her temper getting away. Angrily, she slapped him square across the face. He grew angry and flashed his eyes.  
  
"Why did you just hit me?" Kajren bellowed.  
  
"Is that all I am?" Thera yelled. "A host? I'll have you know, I'm in advanced history, the a-b honor roll, and I know more about the gossip in my school than you could ever dream of! I had more friends than I could count, and a pretty successful website thank-you-very-much! Just because I carry a being of great importance to you, and just because nobody here actually likes me, is no reason to assume I'm just a host! I had to give up my LIFE to come here! The least you could do is accept that I'm a person and I have real feelings!" Thera was breathing with fury, holding back the tears she knew he didn't care about. "If all you wanted to do was find out information I don't have, then you might as well just go away!"  
  
Tolm scowled and walked off, but Thera could see pity in his eyes. She scowled. In a few days she'd be gone on a suicide mission to save their tails, and she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Thera sighed, and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to engulf her. Her dreams, however, were by no means an escape. She tossed and turned as Thoth beat her and yelled at her, angry at her inventions. He grew angrier as N'kiri helped Niirti as well. He laughed and laughed, seeing her pain. She looked up and saw SG1, the only people she felt she could trust, along with doctor Frasier, Selnac, and Tolm, all sticking to a vertical wall. Thoth cackled and turned around, holding knives. He held them up, and dropped them, and they sunk into Jonas, Daniel, and Doctor Frasier's chests. Next, he released acid, which buried itself into the bodies of the rest. They gritted their teeth in pain. Then, he held up a ribbon device. Through the pain filled beating in her ears, Thera could hear their screams for help, and she couldn't. She felt she had betrayed them, all of them! Thoth turned around and aimed the ribbon device at her. . .  
  
Thera gasped, suppressing a cry. Her heart pounded, the blood beat in her ears, and sweat trickled down her face.  
  
"Now you see the importance of our mission, Thera. Thoth must not become a system lord."  
  
"I know! I know!" Thera gasped, breathing heavily.  
  
"Thera." Sam said gently, placing a hand on Thera's shoulder. Thera hadn't seen her there. "Relax. You just had a nightmare." Thera closed her eyes and breathed. She suddenly saw-rather then SG1, Frasier, and the two To'kra- just Sam, strapped to the gravity device. Just her being tortured. Was everyone Thera coming in contact to doomed? The girl glanced up at Sam, and noticed a heavy, loose sari-type robe draped over her, with more draperies on her arms.  
  
"Oh!" Sam said suddenly, seeing Thera glancing at her outfit. This, uh, this is what N'kiri's slaves used to wear. I kinda had to dress the part."  
  
"Won't anybody recognize you?" Sam grinned.  
  
"That's the beauty of it! If it looks like you managed to get a member of SG1 as your slave, they'll think you're really great! Now, come on, we'd better get going."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"I've already cleared it with Hammond, we're both ready, the goa'uld are having a meeting in about an hour, we should probably be getting there."  
  
Thera sat up, and nodded. Sam left the room, and she touched up on that gaudy make-up, just to make herself look more goa'uldish. Finally. They would be able to stop Thoth.  
  
Whaddaya think? I might not have more for a while Talon  
  
Hope ya loved it, R&R! Raven 


	14. Cargo Vessel Conversations

Chapter 14  
  
Cargo Vessel Conversations  
  
Hi peopleses. Did you know Jack O'Neil really had two l's? it's O'Neill! And Selnac was really Selmak? Sorry for the constant miss-spellings! Talon  
  
It's all her fault. Raven  
  
Thera glanced up at Sam, a lump in her throat. She ought to be grateful she was leaving the base! No more discrimination, loneliness. . . But, something still bothered her, as though she'd left something or not done something very important. She glanced at Sam again, looking odd garbed in her heavy toga-like uniform. N'kiri sure had had strange taste. Togas, skimpy Egyptian clothes, who knew what the other goa'uld had come up with! She shuddered to think that she would soon meet Thoth! But if she could stop him, they would have one less system lord on their hands! That was worth everything! From what she'd heard of Anubis, another goa'uld at large was the last thing they needed!  
  
A few feet from the cargo vessel they were to board, Sam stopped and sprayed some liquid in her eyes.   
  
"What-" Thera began, but Sam cut her off.  
  
"It makes my eyes look glassy, so they'll think you have me under mind-control!"  
  
Indeed, Sam's eyes looked glassy and set when she glanced at Thera once more.  
  
"I know you're worried about this." She said calmly. "Your first mission, at a young age, and then there's the importance of it all!"  
  
"Don't remind me." Thera grumbled miserably. They stepped into the cargo vessel (which Thera recognized as one of N'kiri's own) and strapped themselves in, Sam taking the piloting seat. For a while, they drove in silence, then Sam managed to set it on autopilot and came to sit by Thera. Thera couldn't help but mouth a certain opinion she'd kept to herself for quite some time.  
  
"You like Jack, don't you!" she blurted.  
  
"I-I do. not!" Sam stuttered, quite taken aback.  
  
"You're blushing!"  
  
"Well everyone blushes when they're accused of liking someone like that!"  
  
Thera! N'kiri scolded.  
  
Put a can in it! She shot back.  
  
"I've seen the way you two look at each other!" the teenager went on, ignoring her simbeote completely. "I bet I know what he thinks about during those meetings of yours! Face it Sam! You like him! You have to feel something!" Sam's face went a deep shade of red.  
  
"Even if I did feel that way-which I don't!- we couldn't! He's my CO, and I'm his 2IC! Regulations state that we can't! We'd either get court-martialed or reassigned! This was the first SG team, we've been through too much together to see the team split up like that! And the odds that we'll fins a replacement quite as good as Jonas was is astronomical!"  
  
"Why don't you screw the regs!" Thera mumbled.  
  
"Trust me Thera, we've screwed enough regs to each of get at least nine court martial! Each!"  
  
"So, why not this one?"  
  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"It'd be too far across the line! If we even felt that way, which we don't! And don't even think about telling anybody about this conversation! It was strictly hypothetical! Understand?"  
  
Thera grinned and nodded. Oh, Sam so liked him!  
  
"So, what about Teal'c? What's his story?"  
  
"He was a traitor to Apophis, joined SG1. Ever since, he's been trying to find a way to free his people. So far, two women he's loved have died, and his son. . . . Let's just say, Ray'ac hasn't had a real pleasant experience. I've lost count of how many times we've had to help the poor kid."  
  
"And Daniel?"  
  
Sam paused for a moment, glancing out the window. She breathed deeply, then began to explain.  
  
"Daniel was the one who first discovered how to use the Stargate. He also helped destroy Ra. He fell in love with Sha're, and then he married her. He stayed behind on Abydos, rather than come back and be without her. About a year later, she ended up getting stolen from him, along with her brother, Skaara. They ended up becoming goa'ulds in Apophis' service. For years, all Daniel thought about was saving her. She was his very meaning for survival. Then, her goa'uld Ammonet tried to kill him. Teal'c had to shoot her, to save Daniel. She was buried back on Abydos, then, he ran. Right after he got through the Stargate, he was gone. After a while, he came back, but he was different. Now, all he wants to do is stop the goa'ulds and improve everything. It kills him when he can't help people. Then, he died of radiation sickness and ascended, screwed up there, and came back. He was found buck naked on a planet with a serious case of amnesia. He's got his memory back now, but he can't remember anything from when he was ascended."  
  
Thera nodded slightly. So, Daniel had been through hell! (forgive the language!) And, he was still such a kind and gentle person. She couldn't help but remember something somebody had once told her. 'Sometimes, the people who've been through the worst can't help but see the better of things.' David Almond, an author who had visited her school a while ago. If only he knew how right he was! So, why wasn't she so optimistic? She'd not exactly had a picnic!  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask the questions!" Sam said. "You and N'kiri don't get along, do you?"  
  
"She's like a. . . . I don't know. . . . She just bugs me. A lot! I mean, it's like we're so different!"  
  
"Maybe you're too similar!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Well sure! Look at it this way! Every time one of you talks, I can easily imagine the other saying the exact same thing! You fight a lot, and well, you're both kind of stubborn, so I understand how you can get on one another's nerves! The reason you probably don't get along, is because you probably feel a loss of self. You've found someone exactly like yourself, so you wonder who you are."  
  
Thera raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing in the military when you'd make such a good shrink?" She asked.  
  
Sam stifled a giggle, seeing the station where the meeting would be held looming overhead.  
  
"Time to go." She sighed. Thera quickly hid her ribbon device under her skirt, along with an assortment of hidden knives Selmak insisted she take. Sam stored even more weapons, seeing as her toga-robe was so heavy and baggy. Sam sprayed some of the stuff in her eyes again, and put on a neutral face. N'kiri took over the body, and all of them stepped onto the station. Onto Thera's first mission, and perhaps their only way to stop Thoth.  
  
Sorry it took so long. It's (duh) a filly chapter. Talon  
  
R&R, or I'll. . . . or I'll. . . . I'll have Loki make a clone of you! Raven 


	15. The Meeting

Chapter 15  
  
The meeting   
  
here's what we've all been waiting for! Thera's first mission! Talon  
  
Enjoy! I hope you do! We actually go to somebody else's POV, for once! Raven  
  
Thera had never seen anything like it! It was one thing to experience N'kiri's memories, another to actually see it with her own eyes! There were halls of beautifully mastered architecture, and the technology she knew rested within them was astounding! N'kiri, of course, was not at all impressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She'd hoped never to have to step foot within this station again. She'd hoped never to have had to be the weakling again! Just because she was the only one among them with a heart! Well, they would soon discover why it was folly to play with a scientist such as her! And yet, each time she saw her reflection, she saw her deceit, her coldness, and her, well, arrogance, within Thera's body. She knew not of how she herself looked. Goa'uld, of course, could not see their reflections. But she did see herself in Thera, as a mere parasite! Could a mere parasite defeat them? She was of course, more!  
  
"N'kiri." a sickeningly familiar voice drawled. She winced, as a tall, blonde man came up from behind her, facing her with icy blue shards for eyes.  
  
"Thoth." she replied haughtily.  
  
You lowly . . . plotting . . . scumbag! Thera added many more words in between. The girl reminded N'kiri more and more of Jack.  
  
"I heard about your accident." the goa'uld went on. "Tragic!"  
  
"I'm sure it was!" N'kiri said coolly, her eyes unintentionally flashing.  
  
I'm sure you did you . . . evil . . .! You were the . . . who tried . . . to kill us!  
  
Quiet Thera! N'kiri warned.  
  
"You know." Thoth proposed. "When I become system lord, you could easily be under my protection. Though, I can't assure your complete safety, I am positive your survival odds would be greatly improved by your ability to make me more powerful weapons!"  
  
This time, N'kiri's eyes flashed dangerously bright. Sam grew the slightest bit uneasy.  
  
"I would watch my temper if I were you, scientist! An attitude like that could put you in another tricky situation!"  
  
He bowed slightly, his servant rushing to his side. Poor boy! Imagine serving Thoth! It was then that the goa'uld noticed Sam.  
  
"SG1!" he bellowed.  
  
Thera took a step toward the Major.  
  
"As I said, Thoth. I can protect myself! And I take particular pride in my impeccable taste for slaves!" she switched from goa'uld to English. "Carter, come!" Shooting a snide sort of smirk at Thoth, she stepped through the doors into the meeting room. Thoth soon followed, but didn't linger by her side, but instead, took his servant to the other side to discuss matters with a Nubian woman, no doubt a goa'uld of a nearby system.  
  
"I couldn't understand what you were saying." Sam muttered. "But I'll take a guess that was Thoth."  
  
N'kiri nodded, glaring at the man that had destroyed her life long before she had become a To'kra.  
  
"I have lived in the system lord's shadows for too long! Niirti, though intelligent, took credit for several of my inventions, and blamed her failures on me. I'm glad her genetic experiments hardly worked!" She paused, memories, unwanted ones, coming forth. "Ra and I shared a planet. Fourth one he's ruled over! All the people, of course, favored him over me! Men over women! And he was so arrogant! It was clear that I was the better leader! And Thoth, he's done too much to be allowed!" She ground her teeth in frustration as she glared at Thoth. He was quick with words, and sure to get whatever he wanted if he succeeded! Well, he would not succeed!  
  
N'kiri took her seat among the other goa'uld, Sam standing methodically behind her. When the meeting began, the other goa'uld were not quite as relaxed about Sam's presence as Thoth was. Nearly all of them leapt out of their chairs, screaming "SG1!" or "CARTER!" or "TA'RI!"   
  
"She is mine." N'kiri said, smiling mischievously. "She would not serve me willingly, so, I had to resort to other. . . methods!"  
  
Thank you acting lessons! Thera proudly announced. And mom said the school play was a waste of time! You are so lucky I went through with it!  
  
Yes Thera. I am grateful you did the necessary thing to give me an acting ability. Now, please don't distract me!  
  
Soon, all of the system lords were aware of N'kiri's presence. Silence filled the room, as the goa'uld took their seats.  
  
"You were killed!" the Nubian goa'uld pointed out.  
  
"Then how is it that I sit here before you? My host is even the same! Perhaps the one who attempted to kill me was unsuccessful, or otherwise made a poorly executed attempt."  
  
Thoth shifted uneasily in his seat.  
  
"Nevertheless, this is a meeting for system lords only!" another goa'uld pointed out.  
  
"Thoth is not one, and yet he comes."  
  
"Thoth has come to propose an allegiance with us and to join our ranks!"  
  
"As have I!"  
  
There was a murmur throughout the system lords, and eventually they agreed to allow her to stay.  
  
"Our first matter to discuss." a voice coming from a person N'kiri could not see. "is, Thoth. Should we have him join us, as another system lord?"  
  
Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN! oooooooooh! cliffhanger! Talon  
  
See that pretty blue button at the bottom of the screen? Don't you want to press it and submit a review? Don't cha? C'mon! I once read a story with over 200 reviews! Tell you what! Why don't you tell all your lovely, Stargate loving pals about this lovely little story! Raven  
  
And by the way, are Yu and Osiris dead? I'm not completely sure? And furthermore, would Anubis actually come to one of those meetings? Oh! And if you have any requests or ideas for the story, please tell! We already have received several love story requests and a catfight request. Please feel free to give us more ideas! I'm running dry! Talon  
  
R&R pretty please! 


	16. Assasination Attempts

ok sorry 'bout the constant cliffhangers! I just love being evil! And thanks for the reviews! And the requests, but so far, my only requests are for a J/D catfight (cause those are so fun), and no more cliffhangers. I'll attempt the latter, but I'm just so evil. . . and how else am I supposed to keep ya'll hooked? Also, please tell any SG loving buds of yours about this fic! Talon  
  
*sigh*Poor Thera, poor N'kiri! Poor everybody! Talon is just so evil to them! Raven  
  
p.s. It's O'Neill, Selmak, and, get this Tau'ri! Three words thus far I've spelled wrong! Talon  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Assassination schemes  
  
The meeting was not quite a meeting. It was more of a shouting match. Several wanted Thoth, he could help fight against Anubis. Others did not, fearing he could be another threat. Few retained their dignity and spoke soundly. Sam kept trying to follow the conversations, attempting to keep track of who was shouting what, who was in favor and who was not. This couldn't have been anything like the Summit Daniel had attended! According to him, it had been quite peaceful! She kept trying to catch a glance of a shrouded figure, but couldn't make it out. The voice was familiar, but unlike humans, it was difficult to recognize one metallic drone of a goa'uld voice from another. No matter. She could probably find out who it was. The figure was sure to join the, uh, negotiations.  
  
N'kiri had tried several times to join in the heated discussions, but her opinions were denied, for she was a lesser goa'uld. After about an hour of this (a long, boring hour) N'kiri stood and announced that she was going to take a short recess, as her vote was no good there. Sam followed her out into the hallways. Just before the doors closed behind them, Thera took control and gave the system lords a certain, rude sign. Thankfully, they didn't see it.  
  
"Thera!" Sam warned heatedly. "You don't go giving your enemies that gesture!"  
  
"Why not?" Thera replied rolling her eyes. "They're the enemy! We're not supposed to be nice to them! They didn't see me, and I sincerely doubt they know what it actually means!"  
  
Sam groaned. Teenagers!  
  
"Well, why did you walk out just now? We could have learned something!"  
  
"No, we could not have!" N'kiri's metallic voice cut in. "I have been to enough of these meetings to know! All they will do is cotinue arguing to wit's end! Then, they would have taken a break, and argued some more! Samantha Carter, it is best that we remain away from the meeting for as long as possible, here in the hall, where there are no sensors active, and no way they can possibly try an assasination attempt!"  
  
"Fine." Sam reluctantly agreed. There was a brief pause, in which N'kiri put her ear to the door.  
  
"All's clear." she whispered, and they entered the meeting room. The system lords had left the room for a break. Silently, they searched the room, making sure there were no recording devices. There were none, so, they continued their conversation.  
  
"I think this'll work! I think they really believe I'm still a goa'uld!" Thera exclaimed excitedly. Suddenly, the same slave boy Thoth had brought with him walked up to Thera and presented her with a tray of sticky-looking figs. She took one off the tray and examined it. The slave bowed and began to walk away, when N'kiri let out an angry cry.  
  
"How dare you!" she shouted. the slave whirled around, clearly shocked. "This fg is poisoned!" She tossed it back at him. "Tell your master, I will not stand for such treachery!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thoth seemed determined to get N'kiri alone. Several times, he cornered her in empty rooms, only to be disappointed to see Sam, always beside her. After several failed attempts, he succeeded in catching her alone in a bathing room, obviously seeking peace.  
  
"N'kiri, my humble scientist!" he drawled, taking her shoulder in the empty room. "I wish a word with you! But for now, you must be tired. Please, soak."  
  
He led her to a large, bubbling pool, and proceeded in goading her into it. N'kiri, or, Thera for that matter, dipped a bare toe into the waters. A sudden pain shot through her foot, and she drew back. Acid! The pool was acid. She felt Thoth's strong grip on her shoulders, pushing her towards her death!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooo! Another Cliffy!-Talon  
  
Yep! I love torturing people. By the way, we may not be writing for a while after this weekend.-Raven  
  
*growls* Darn school!-Talon 


	17. Failed Attempts

Chapter 17  
  
Failed attempts  
  
Thera felt her heart stop as Thoth pushed her toward the pool of acid. In mere seconds, she would feel her skin burn as the acid ate away at her. Nobody would know how she had died, what had happened, or anything! Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the impact. It never came. (Well, duh!) She cracked open her eyes a bit. There was the acid, and here she was, floating a few inches off of it. Wait, FLOATING?! Thera felt herself gently being brought back to the sturdy floor, being up righted, no injuries except for her toe, which had already begun to heal. Thoth had a look of horror on his face, as though he had seen a ghost! Maybe he had, because a sudden white light flashed and Thoth had fled from the room. Thera turned slowly around and saw the light change into the shape of a woman.  
  
"W-wh-who a-are. . ." Thera stuttered, gaping.  
  
"I am Oma Desalla." The woman replied, with a cool, strong voice. "I am the one Daniel Jackson joined when he died, and I am the one who brought him back."  
  
"You ARE a ghost!" Thera cried.  
  
"From a certain point of view, Thera." Oma answered.  
  
"Why did you save me? Didn't Daniel get, uh, descended when he did something like that?"  
  
"He was guilty of many more offenses than that. I felt that this was truly something worth taking the risk for. It is now too late to complete your mission, Thera. But, perhaps all is not lost."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will soon understand." she said, turning again into a beam of light, and disappearing before Thera could say another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thera returned to the summit, slightly dazed and awed, now even more aware of how important this mission truly was.  
  
"Thera." Sam hissed, racing to her side. "Things have gone bad!"  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Very bad! They just voted Thoth a system lord!"  
  
"Didn't we have some kind of poison with us in case this thing happened?  
  
"No. Not all the system lords were here, we couldn't risk it!"  
  
Thera cursed mildly, and was simply scolded by N'kiri. Oma had been right!  
  
"A-and, it's getting worse!"  
  
"How could it possibly get worse?"  
  
"They're getting suspicious!"  
  
"That's worse!"  
  
Thera's head bent down to her chest, and N'kiri took control as they entered the summit room. The goa'uld were waiting for them, and the looks on their faces did not signify pleasure.  
  
"Hello, N'kiri!" Thoth said in a sickeningly pleasant voice.  
  
~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selmak glanced at the sky from the ground base. This wasn't going to work! How could he have trusted a teenager? A goa'uld teenager, at that!  
  
Human teenagers are more capable than you think, Selmak! Sam proved that on many, many occasions.  
  
And those occasions proved you displeasure, Jacob!  
  
yes, but she proved herself!  
  
Selmak sighed and shook his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Run!" N'kiri screamed, holding up her advanced ribbon device. "Get back to the ship! The summit was a hoax! They've been onto us since day one!" One goa'uld Thera didn't recognize advanced, and the teenager shot, retreating backwards with Sam.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Thera whirled around to see that the shrouded figure from before was none other than Osiris. Through her shock, she never once thought of the dangers of turning her back to a bunch of goa'ulds. Suddenly, a sharp pain seared through her back, causing her to scream out loud and double over. Sam automatically pulled some fancy moves Thera couldn't see on Osiris, then grabbed her wrist and almost dragged her through the corridors. All the while, Thera's mind raced. She didn't know what scared her most, the sharp pain in her back, Oma's prediction, or Osiris barring their way. There was something about that woman. . . .  
  
Sam pushed her into an empty cargo vessel and shut the doors behind them, immediately taking off. Thera was down on all fours, gasping for breath.  
  
N'kiri! C-can't you heal this!?  
  
No. It's too deep, and there is poison as well!  
  
Thera could sense that her simbeote was in just as much pain as she was. The fact that the ship shook and turned as Sam veered left and right, failing at her attempts to dodge every shot. This was it! Thera had something, probably a knife in her back, a poison in her bloodstream, and a ship full of goa'ulds that wanted her dead! If she even survived this, which she knew she couldn't, she was never going to be let back to the To'kra! Her mind suddenly flashed to her adoptive parents. It was her fault they'd died! What would they think now, if they knew what their dramatic adolescent was thinking on such technical terms, with a super- genius snake to keep her company? She missed them so much! Tears, hot and uncomfortable, yet oddly soothing, flowed freely down her heavily make- upped cheeks.  
  
Tolm! Why was he in her head now? The last thing she'd said to him was, well, she'd screamed at him! Why did she care! She was dying and she was thinking of a stupid boy with no stupid emotions! Suddenly, she wished she'd done something, something important. . . .  
  
"We're out!" Sam sighed, jumping out of her seat and rushing to Thera's side. By the sharp intake of breath, Thera guessed that her wound almost looked halfway as bad as it felt! All of a sudden, Thera felt Sam's hands underneath her belly, lifting her up and placing her on a bed that the goa'ulds had put there for long journeys. "Ok, Thera. This is going to hurt, a lot!" Sam gripped the thing and with a sharp yank, removed from Thera's back. Thera repressed a scream, so it only came out as a weak cry.  
  
"There's poison." Thera said hoarsely, noticing that her throat was getting steadily sorer. "Somehow, N'kiri can sense poison, and can't do anything as long as it's present. It was the same story with that iv a few weeks ago!"  
  
Sam sighed and tossed the knife haphazardly on the floor. Automatically, she began ripping off some strips off of her loose toga, and wrapped them painfully tight around Thera's back.  
  
"AT least we should be able to keep some blood in. Just. . . try to last a few more hours, okay?"  
  
Thera nodded weakly as black dots began to obscure her vision. She would last those few more hours, but she wouldn't stay awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
She awoke in a room of the To'kra base, several layers of heavily gauzed bandages wrapped around her middle. Fervently, she tried to remember how she'd gotten there.  
  
Sam had landed the vessel by the base, and To'kra had come out, aiming weapons, that much she knew. Sam had helped her up and assisted her in staggering and limping back to the entrance. Of course, the major was more carrying her than supporting her alone. A lot of people had gathered to watch. Some had seemed to regard her as a sort of hero, others looked down in disgust. Most looked down in disgust! Soon, another had taken her other arm and helped as well. She'd expected to see Teal'c or Daniel or Jack, or a member of some other SG team, but instead, it was the form of a boy about her age. By then, though, the poison had dulled her senses so dramatically, she couldn't have known it was Tolm if there were any other teenagers at the base. They'd rushed her to a room with a bed on it, and just before they'd put her on the bed, she'd passed out.  
  
Gingerly, she tried to sit up, only to be greeted by a searing pain in her middle. The wound was hardly healed, but she was probably going to live.  
  
Any poison left? she asked N'kiri.  
  
Quite a bit, actually, but we are out of immediate danger for the time being.  
  
Well, you're real cheerful!  
  
As are you!  
  
Thera propped herself up on her elbows as long as she could, before the pain almost blinded her and she had to lie down again. There was no one else nearby, so, she simply had to lay there and focus on the pain. After a few minutes of this, she tried to take her mind off of it, but that didn't work. A few more minutes passed. Then a few more. Nobody came. Thera was getting bored.  
  
Finally, someone entered the room. But it was the last person she wanted to see.  
  
Tell him how you feel! N'kiri urged.  
  
And I'll tell him about YOUR feelings for Kajren!  
  
You wouldn't dare!  
  
Oh, I so would!  
  
"Thera." Tolm said, politely. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hey Tolm." she rasped. Her throat began to ache heavily again.  
  
"It was a miracle you survived, you know that." Another pause.  
  
"Listen, Tolm, I'm sorry!"  
  
"You shouldn't speak! And. . . it was not your fault. It was mine." This time, the quiet between them was suffocating.  
  
"You know, Tolm. I-I really. . . you and Kajren are very different, you know that?"  
  
Tolm inclined his head slightly, sitting down next to her on the bed, taking her hands in his, trying to rub the coldness out of them. Abruptly, Thera wrenched them from his grasp, and propped herself up again, ignoring the dizziness, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I really like you, Tolm. I like you, a lot more than I probably should. And I really need to stop liking you, before I start liking you even more than that! I mean, this is the last thing I expected, and-and. . ."  
  
Throughout all this, Thera's body seemed to ache even more, and yet she didn't care, because hers and Tolm's heads had inched slowly closer, until their lips were close. Too close! This couldn't be right, she couldn't like him, she really shouldn't! They were so different, and. . . .  
  
Thera's mind had cleared when their lips touched. All her technically two years of true life, she'd thought the sweetest thing in he galaxy was jolly ranchers, and the softest thing was an expensive, $60 pillow from JC Penny's! Now, she knew she had been wrong! Tolm! Tolm was all that mattered now! Tolm's kiss was the greatest prize she could ever have hoped for!  
  
Thera wouldn't have wrenched her lips away from his for the opportunity to go back to her old life, but a sudden sharp pain caused her to break away with an agonizing cry. Her forehead seemed to have been split in half for all the searing torture! Her blood pumped in her ears, which rang shrilly. Off in the distance, she heard Tolm crying for assistance. Footsteps thundered in, increasing her headache.   
  
"She's reached a critical state! We're losing her!"  
  
"Thera!" Tolm aid softly into her ear. "Please stay with us! Fight the poison, you are strong enough!"  
  
"Tolm." she whispered so softly she doubted he'd heard. He squeezed her hand more tightly, and the room dimmed more than it had previously been, and Thera felt as though she was holding onto a thread of life. That thread was Tolm.   
  
"Stay with us, Thera! N'kiri! Stay with me!"  
  
Thera struggled to grip his hand as firmly as he gripped hers, but she didn't have the strength. The last thing she remembered was a single tear falling onto her finally clean cheek, and passing through her lips. A final gift from the one she loved, before her air flow was cut off, and the poison overtook her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R! Press the tiny red, erm, blue, button and review!  
  
don't worry, that's not the very end of the story!-talon  
  
I promise! And, as you already know, we love evil cliffies!-Raven 


	18. Reincarnation and Realization

Chapter 18  
  
Reincarnation and realization  
  
Alone in his room, Tolm felt safe, and yet open. She was gone! She was really really gone! He knew Kajren felt an equal amount of pain, for the loss of N'kiri. Alone on his bed, he wept. Finally, he'd finally kissed her! She had seen him as worthy, which he was not, and blessed him with her love, and then, she'd passed! How could he go on now? The tau'ri had decided to take her body back with them to Abydos, her true planet of birth, and give her a proper burial. He did not want to go with them, and yet he felt an obligation to do so. He remembered how cold her hands had felt just a few short hours ago, how deathly. They had finally washed the make-up from her face, so that he might see how she really looked, and not how N'kiri had wished for her to look. She was even more beautiful without it. And yet, so pale with her illness! The To'kra couldn't find the cure to the poison in time, so he would never see her in perfect health, ever.  
  
"Tolm." a soft voice said, entering his door less room. Quickly he wiped his eyes and steadied his voice.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"I think you might want to come look at this!"   
  
Shakily, he got up and followed the tall To'kra woman into the room they'd lain Thera in.  
  
"She seems to have an odd reaction to you. Someone mentioned you and Kajren, and suddenly, her life signs just rose. Then, it dropped down again. We think she may have had one last bit of energy left in her, reserved for you, but we weren't sure. Either way, I think you might be able to bring her back."  
  
Slowly, Tolm walked over to her side, his breath quick and uncomfortable. She might not be dead! She might not be dead! He winced, seeing her pale, pasty face. There was no way. . . . But then he remembered the human religious concept of miracles. He'd never taken a religion, knowing that the belief of the goa'ulds as gods was one. But if she was truly alive. . . . He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. He almost pulled back, feeling as though he was touching ice. There was a sudden surge of warmth, them ice again.  
  
"Tolm?"  
  
Tolm whirled around and had to stifle a gasp. Thera stood before him, in a shimmering white gown, looking absolutely perfect.  
  
"Tolm." she said again, smiling this time. "Are you all right? Okay, that was a stupid question."  
  
"Are you real?" he whispered. Thera nodded.  
  
"Yes and no. She can't hear me." she jerked her head toward the back of the To'kra woman. "And as long as we're talking, nobody can hear you. And, if you throw something at me, it'll go right through me, but I swear I'm real!"  
  
Tolm just stared in awe, and took a few steps toward her.   
  
"Thera! H-h-how did this happen?"  
  
"Oma Desalla." she replied simply. "She ascended me. Of course, I'm not truly ascended. N'kiri is still alive, so I'll have to return to my body soon. And even then, I can leave it, for short periods of time of course."  
  
"Then, you're coming back!"  
  
Thera gave him a lopsided grin.  
  
"I could come back, or I could join the ancients." she took a few steps toward him. "But I think I'd rather live!"  
  
Tolm reached out to her, but was horrified to see his hand pass right through her. Suddenly, Thera began to glow a bright light.  
  
"I'll see you on the other side." she murmured, and then disappeared.  
  
"That's it." the To'kra said wearily. "She's showing no life force whatsoever. I guess it was just wishful thinking."  
  
"No!" Tolm said suddenly. "Run a more complete scan! Her bio- readings are low because her body's slowed down! She's still alive."  
  
The woman turned and began doing something with some control panels.  
  
"You are right!" she exclaimed.  
  
Thera suddenly gasped and gripped Tolm's hand. The two just looked at each other, smiling, and tears welled up in Thera's eyes.  
  
"I'm back." she mouthed, and Tolm nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
  
  
When they left the To'kra base planet, Thera was heard whispering "I'll come and visit you." To the SG teams' confused looks, she simply assured them that she would explain later, and they all stepped through the Stargate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Without Tolm to distract her, Thera had spent hours locked up in her temporary quarters, sometimes trying to invent things, other times writing down the gobs of information she'd acquired during her brief ascension, then ripping the papers up so nobody could find it. Apparently, she had the same 'fine line' views as Daniel. She'd retired her skimpy Egyptian clothes and changed into the loose, comfortable clothes the military provided. This, of course, had not lessened her stress at all. In fact, she repetitively asked Daniel questions about anything he knew of his ascension, and the few questions he managed to answer, only made her more tense.  
  
After one of her 'waste-five-sheets-of-paper-then-tear-them-up-and- throw-them-away, -give-a-strangled-cry-of-stress-and-pound-her-head-on-- desk' sessions, she headed down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. After scanning the possibilities, she selected a rich, chocolate mousse and a glass of milk and sat down at one of the empty tables. Nobody in sight! Good! She was sick of all the stares! Suddenly, as though to ruin her moment of peace, several people walked in. SG1 looked rather tired, having just returned from a mission. Jack and Daniel were arguing over the dumbest thing.  
  
"Danny! For the last time, hockey is better than lacrosse!"  
  
"Hockey has to be played in the winter, and the winter alone! Lacrosse can be played any time!"  
  
"Yeah, until the players get rained out!"  
  
"It can be played both indoors and outdoors!"  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" Thera cried. "GEEZ! Do neither of you have anything better to do than argue!? Here we are, the world in jeopardy because of a new system lord, and you two are arguing over equally fine sports! You two are SO immature!"  
  
Thera snorted angrily and shoveled a bite of pie into her mouth, glaring at the chocolate.  
  
"And she calls us immature!" Jack muttered, as they all made their way to the food area. When they returned, Jack and Daniel were arguing again.  
  
"Daniel, it's a rock, for crying out loud!"  
  
"It could hold all sorts of geographical or historical-"  
  
"Daniel! It's a rock!"  
  
Thera rolled her eyes and gulped down some milk, turning to the notebook she'd brought with her. Right now, she was working on a device that could bring a dead person back to life. More of a pastime than an actual idea, but it was more productive than the twelve pages she'd wasted writing 'Tolm' over and over. Suddenly, she found herself wondering who her real mother was. It was an Abydonian, of course. Had she been forced to give birth to Thera, had she been stolen, or willingly conceived? How old was she, actually?  
  
Well, if you were curious, why didn't you just ask me?  
  
Ok, N'kiri, who was my mother?  
  
Well, it's not actually as simple as that.  
  
I was afraid of that. All right, fire away!  
  
Ra wanted me to rule the planet Carresia in his absence. Unfortunately, my old host died, so we took some of her DNA and cloned her. The cloning, however, was unsuccessful. Her DNA alone would not suffice. So, we also had to have you conceived, rather than created.  
  
Ok, so, I'm a clone. That's just great! Go on!  
  
So, the truth of who was your true DNA mother, I cannot answer. But, your birth mother was. . . different. You have her DNA, that of her father, and that of the original host. That was not supposed to happen. In truth, you yourself are hardly seven years old. Your growth was accelerated seven, as was your brain activity.  
  
So, what was her name?  
  
Sha're.  
  
Thera gasped, drawing the attention of SG1.  
  
"Daniel!" she exclaimed. "Sha're! Sh-she was your wife, right!"  
  
"Yes." he said slowly, clearly confused. Thera blinked hard.  
  
"N'kiri just told me something. . . oh my gosh! Oh crap!"  
  
"Thera, what-"  
  
"I'll explain later, I have to go!"  
  
She rushed out of the cafeteria, leaving behind her half-eaten snack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seven years ago, he and Sha're had been together, and she must have been born shortly after their departure, then Ammonet must have erased the memory from her mind! It all made sense!  
  
Thera sighed in relief as she completed the schematics for the device. It could only be used once, but it would be worth it to revive Sha're! But, did she really want to? She shuddered. If only Tolm was here, he would know what to do! She still hadn't confronted Daniel. Shakily, she got up from her chair and stretched, after a full night of work. She would consult General Hammond first, praying that he hadn't left the SGC in her absence. Or, better yet, N'kiri could confront him for her! Thera's head rolled onto her chest, as she allowed N'kiri to take control and leave the room. How tempting it was, while N'kiri was in control, to just leave her body and visit Tolm. She missed him so much. . . .  
  
Don't even, Thera! N'kiri snapped.  
  
Fine, Fine!   
  
On their way to the General's office, they bumped into Daniel.  
  
"Are you all right? You left the cafeteria in a hurry yesterday!"  
  
"Um. . . you see. . ." N'kiri stammered. "It-it's really complicated. . . . Ask me again later, all right." They picked up speed and ran off towards the office, Thera complimenting N'kiri on how humanlike she had become. When she slammed open the door, the general started, almost dropping his pen.  
  
"Thera, or. . . N'kiri." he corrected seeing the eyes flash. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I am in need of a favor." N'kiri said. "It will call for an urgent message to the Asgard, and a trip to Abydos."  
  
"What's all this about?" he asked, confused. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."  
  
Thera took immediate control, and sat down in one of the chairs set in front of the desk.  
  
"Now, go ahead and tell me from the beginning."  
  
"Sir. Daniel Jackson is. . . he's. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"He's my father."  
  
WOW! That was a surprise!-Raven  
  
*teehee* I love surprises!-Talon  
  
And, yes, we will get on with it! We are open to questions, comments, and ideas! The latter are most appreciated.-Raven  
  
If you want us to email you for the update, tell us, and leave your email in your review.-Talon 


	19. Mother Returned

Chapter 19  
  
Mother Returned   
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" the general asked incredulously.  
  
"Daniel is-is my father." She stammered.  
  
"And what makes you so sure of this?"  
  
"I was born seven years ago. My DNA was altered to age more rapidly until I hit a certain age, so I would be a better host. Seven years ago, Daniel was with Sha're. Also, N'kiri has told me that she was my mother. There's no other logical explanation! I have both of their DNA, plus that of N'kiri's original host, because I was supposed to be a clone! After Sha're gave birth to me, my very existence was erased from her mind when Apophis sent me to Caressia, where I ruled as N'kiri. Then Thoth found out that N'kiri was a scientist, and he and Niirti used me. During all this time, I retained my youth as a twelve year old for eleven years, until Thoth decided that N'kiri were a threat and suspected us of betrayal, and sent us here!"  
  
"Well, have you told doctor Jackson this?"  
  
Thera shook her head, curls she hadn't noticed were sprouting bouncing over her face.  
  
"No. I couldn't bring myself to it. And before you ask, I think I don't look very much like them, because I had some kind of vanity technology put in me that's just begun to wear off. That's just an assumption, of course."  
  
"And what would you like me to do about it?" General Hammond asked. "You don't have to ask my permission to tell him, and if you want to request to live with him, that's totally not up to me!"  
  
"It's not that, sir." Thera replied, shifting uneasily in her chair. She winced as pain seared through her wound, which had yet to have fully healed. "It's. . . I've invented a. . . a device. It can bring Sha're back. But, only because she was a goa'uld and Daniel and I were ascended. It can only be used once, and I'm going to need Thor's help to revive her body, and we'll have to go to her burial place."  
  
Hammond breathed a deep sigh, his brow furrowed.  
  
"I suppose I'd be completely hard-core to not allow you to do this." he glanced up at Thera. "I'm sure this means a lot to you, doesn't it?"  
  
Thera nodded vigorously. Hammond sighed again.  
  
"All right. Go consult Carter if you want to contact the asgard, and actually build this thing. I'll arrange for you to leave first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, sir." she said excitedly, getting up to leave.  
  
"And Thera." he said, just before she reached the door. "Just make sure you really want to do this, before you actually do." Thera nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
At roughly eight o'clock the next morning, Thera was back in her old Egyptian clothes, helping Sam tote a lightweight device into the Stargate to the planet of Abydos. She'd been shocked that it had been built in only one day, but then again, it would only work once. She stepped into the gelatinous surface of the wormhole, and felt herself being dragged through a huge roller coaster through space and time. Then, after just a few short seconds, she emerged onto the sands of a dead planet. Her birthplace, Abydos.  
  
"No!" she whispered, seeing the ruins. "W-what happened? Why's this place in ruins?"  
  
"Anubis destroyed it." Teal'c replied simply, yet there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Some time ago."  
  
Thera bit her lip, and nodded. All her hopes of returning to the people she had been born unto were shattered. Slowly, they made their way across the ruins of the great pyramid, and onto the flat sands. After a few minutes, they stopped suddenly as Daniel announced:  
  
"Here. She's buried here!"  
  
Sam and Thera set down the device, and Sam pulled a communicator out of one of the pockets in her vests.  
  
"All right, Thor. We're ready" she said, and Thera gasped to see them all enveloped in a bright white light, and the sands of Abydos were replaced by a room on Thor's ship. She felt her eyes widen as a tiny Roswell alien walked toward them.  
  
Thera! Don't stare! N'kiri hissed.  
  
Easy for you to say! You've seen these guys before!  
  
"Welcome, SG1." The alien, Thor, said. "Sha're's body has already been replenished. You may begin the procedure."  
  
Thera took a sharp intake of breath, and approached the woman sat upon a large table-like. . . thing. She was positively beautiful! Just like Thera had always imagined her. Dark eyes and hair, identical to Thera's own. She was so glad Thor had the technology to replenish her body, or else this might not have been possible. Slowly, she took a knife she had brought with her and cut her hand with it, letting the blood drip into a tiny phial in the device. Then, she turned to Daniel.  
  
"We'll need some of your blood too, Daniel. Because you were ascended."  
  
Daniel walked hesitantly forward, and cut hit palm, allowing some of his own blood to drip into another phial. Thera then activated the device.  
  
"Hey, are you sure this is gonna work?" Jack asked disbelievingly.  
  
"If it doesn't, then it doesn't. This is our best hope." Thera replied shortly. She took a needle, connected to the machine, and stuck just the tip into her Sha're arm. For a few seconds, she watched intently, as a mixture made up of the blood and a several other elements flowed slowly into her body. This would allow her physical self to function again. When that was completed, Thera placed the device at Sha're's feet, and pressed several more buttons. This would probably have been more effective had it been built with crystals. A soft blue light erupted from the device, covering Sha're's body. Now came the part that the device couldn't do.  
  
Thera stepped up, and placed one hand on the woman's forehead, another on her stomach, and let go of the ship. A bright light could be seen erupting from her, and she ascencended again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Oma smiled to herself as she saw Thera return to the world of the non-living. And this time, she was not doing it to visit her beloved, but instead, to save someone. The spirit had failed to tell the rest of the ancients what exactly Thera was doing. She felt there was no need to. Thera had been through too much lately. She deserved to have her mother back.  
  
The teenager searched, obviously through great strain, having left half of her spirit back in her body. Sha're was not in this place, but Thera didn't know, for she didn't know where to look. Oma reasoned for a minute, but the time she'd spent around Daniel had clouded her good judgment. After all, this was for him too!  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Thera cried out in frustration. WHere was Sha're? Why wasn't she here? a sudden white light almost blinded her, soaring off toward another place Thera had overlooked. she didn't have to ask who this was. It was Oma Desalla, come to assist her. For a while, she followed, journeying deeper into the place she had visited only one before, searching desperately. Finally, she found her, sitting alone on a cloud, gazing off, clearly happy.  
  
"Sha're." she heard Oma whisper. "You are going back now! Someone is here to help you. You cannot see her, but she will return you to Daniel."  
  
Sha're's eyes sparkled and she vigorously nodded. Thera stepped up, unnerved that her own Sha're could not see her. Feeling rather foolish, she took Sha're's hand, and began to lead her back to where she had come from. The closer they were, however, the harder it became for them to walk. Several times, Thera's heart had leapt when she had felt the woman's hands slip.   
  
"Do not doubt yourself." she heard Oma whisper into her ear. "God is with you, and you will make it through."  
  
Thera struggled to keep her grip on Sha're's hand, who kept falling back. What if she didn't make it? What if she failed? It was just a few more feet to where they needed to go! Two more. . . one more. . . .  
  
Suddenly, Thera was back in her body, the device humming monotonly. Sha're still remained motionless. That was it. She had failed.  
  
"Don't give up!"  
  
She felt Oma's hands on her own, though she could not see her, pulling Sha're's spirit back. Together they struggled to bring Sha're back. Then, she was gone. The device shut off. Thera breathed deeply and took a few steps back, fighting tears. Though she wore no make-up to smear, she knew she would look awful if she cried. She doubted she had any tears left, in fact. She retreated a few more steps, so that she could not make out Sha're's dead features anymore. This had all been a failure. She wasn't coming back. It was all wishful thinking.  
  
And then, she stirred. Her fingers first, then her eyes, then her chest heaved as her lungs filled with air. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, looking timidly around her.  
  
"Sha're!" Daniel exclaimed, rushing to lift his wife off the table.  
  
"Oh, Dan'iel!" she cried, embracing him, and touching her lips to his. For a few minutes, the two conversed in Egyptian, and only Teal'c and Thera understood, but they weren't telling anyone what went on between the two. After a moment, they calmed down enough for Sha're to ask:  
  
"But Dan'iel! How-"  
  
"I didn't do it. Thera did." he pointed Thera out, and she took a few steps forward, almost too paralyzed to comprehend that this was indeed real.  
  
"Thera?" Sha're gasped, and Thera walked still closer. "Oh, my child! Thera!" she cried, swinging her arms around Thera, hot tears running from both their eyes.  
  
"Child?" Jack asked, speaking everyone's minds.  
  
Sha're drew back, rubbing the tears from her eyes and gazing fondly.  
  
"She is ours, Dan'iel." she explained. "Our firstborn. She was born while I was in the grasp of Apophis. He knew that if he killed her, the system lords would attack him, so he sent her off to become a host, as she was meant to be. When I became a woman, the DNA of another was placed inside of me, so that I might birth a host. The demon inside of me did not let me know she was alive. It led me to believe our child was a stillborn. But she lives, Dan'iel!" Sha're knelt down to look Thera in the eyes. "Oh my daughter, you are so old!"  
  
"I was genetically altered." Thera choked "But, I'll age normally now." Sha're smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter one last time, before Thor sent them all back to the planet. Everybody just stared. Of course, they had a right to! About two hours ago, Sha're had been dead, Daniel had been a single widower, and Thera had been an orphaned goa'uld. Now, the three of them were a family! After a few still moments, Daniel took a few steps forward and placed his hand on Thera's shoulder.  
  
"Thera, I-I. . ."  
  
"I just figured it out yesterday. So, you needn't feel like you should've known." she smiled, tears brimming her eyes again. "You know, Sam said I-I reminded her of. . .of you. I never thought that might actually might mean something."  
  
Daniel smiled, looking her over in awe. She was his daughter! Thera Jackson. Suddenly, she let go of Sha're's hands and threw her arms around Daniel, wetting the sleeve of his uniform in the process. Slowly, the stunned archaeologist wrapped his mown arms around her, feeling complete at last.  
  
"Thera." Thor said suddenly, drawing the girl away from the father she'd never known. "Your technology is far more advanced than I could ever have expected. Can you duplicate this device?"  
  
Thera shook her head, brushing the tears from her eyes.  
  
"No. It could only work for her. Partially because she had Ammonet in her. But, she also needed blood from compatible donors, and the fact that Daniel and I had once been ascended, so that helped in bringing her back. And, because I have N'kiri, and can ascend for small amounts of time before I'm brought back were needed as well. I'm afraid this situation at least would have to be duplicated as well."  
  
Thor nodded, and said. "Perhaps I should return you to Abydos now."  
  
"Yes, and, thank you so much for the favor!" Jack insisted, and Thor nodded. The next thing they knew, a bright light had enveloped them, and they found themselves back on Abydos.  
  
"Well!" Jack said after a few seconds "I, uh, think we should all head on home." he cleared his throat and headed back toward the remains of the pyramid.  
  
"Dan'iel." Sha're whispered. "What happened? Where is our home?"  
  
"The goa'ulds destroyed it." he said quietly, in what Thera realized was the ancient Egyptian language. Perhaps it was respectful to speak in the planet's natural tongue. "They're all dead."  
  
Sha're nodded and took a sharp intake of breath, to prevent more tears from flowing. "Oh, Daniel! So much has changed!"  
  
"I know." he whispered. "But there is a saying on Earth. The only thing that is constant is change." Thera gazed off into the distance of what had once been a great populated city. Suddenly, she saw it, and gasped. There were even children playing with balls, chasing each other, trying to grab it. Parents laughed, watching their progress, or argued over what to barter for a piece of pottery. And in front of it all, stood a young, smiling man, who looked a lot like. . .  
  
"Sha're!" she cried. "Daniel!"  
  
They turned around quickly, in time to see the city disappear into the heat. Daniel smiled, and whispered, "Skaara." before turning back to rejoin his team, who had apparently seen the spectacle themselves.  
  
'Come, Thera." she said softly, placing a hand on the girl's bare shoulder. "It is time to go to our new home."  
  
Thera nodded and followed her new mother back to the Stargate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
ok, there's one more chapter to go! But! before that one's done, it's been decided that there will be a sequel! *yay!* It'll be called "The Young Goa'uld Woman." Get it? Little goa'uld girl, wise goa'uld woman? ah, forget it! the point is, there's one more chapter to this story, then that one comes out.-Talon 


	20. Endings And Beginnings

Chapter 20  
  
Endings and Beginnings   
  
Thera stood on the platform, awaiting the ninth chevron to be loaded, so she could go on a possibly permanent mission, to rule peacefully over Caressia. She'd remembered Daniel's offer, to welcome her into his apartment. It had been gracious of him to do so, but she had to turn him down. Slowly, she turned, and smiled. SG1, General Hammond, Doctor Frasier, and Sha're had come to see her off. More of an excuse to spend more time on Earth, she resolved to give each of them a private goodbye. Slowly, she approached Teal'c.  
  
"Thanks for. . . . I know you taught me something . . . at some point in time. I just know it!"  
  
"You have the strength of an Amazon, Thera. use it well." Teal'c replied, smiling.  
  
"Chevron 5, encoded."  
  
Thera turned to Doctor Frasier.  
  
"Try not to have a seizure while you're gone, okay?" The doctor said jokingly. "And come back soon, maybe you can meet Cassie."  
  
"I'll try." Thera replied, grinning. Then, she turned to Jack.  
  
"Try not to get yourself killed." he said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm sure I'll be safe."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" he asked.  
  
"Well, for one, you won't be there to point guns at me."  
  
"For crying out loud! Can't you let that go?"  
  
Thera shook her head and turned to General Hammond, who abruptly saluted her.  
  
"It was a privilege to have you."  
  
"Thanks for setting my life straight again." she replied, turning to Sam.  
  
"Chevron 8, encoded."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Sam!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"And, I'd just like you to remember that little chat from the cargo vessel."  
  
Sam blushed and mumbled her goodbyes, as Thera turned to her parents.  
  
"Chevron 9, locked!"  
  
The event horizon burst out of the stargate behind them.  
  
"Come back soon, all right?" Daniel said, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back. And I might visit you in more ways than one." she said slyly. Daniel laughed.  
  
"I don't think Oma would allow that."  
  
"Well, I don't think she could stop me!"  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised."  
  
Thera smiled as she turned to Sha're. She still didn't call them 'Mom' or 'Dad'. But somehow, she felt she didn't need to.  
  
"Come home to us soon, my child." Sha're whispered, embracing Thera.  
  
"Don't worry. I will." Suddenly, Thera sensed something in her mother, that she hadn't sensed before. "So." she said, looking intently into Sha're's brown eyes, identical to her own. "I'm going to have a new brother or sister." Sha're smiled and nodded. "Good. With one child learning to be all powerful, and another going to rule a planet, you need one you can raise right."  
  
"I could never replace you."  
  
"I never said you were." Thera replied, pulling into another tight embrace, then breaking away to step into the wormhole, and found herself hurtling through the space time continuum, emerging on a wooded forest planet, with a small village surrounding the stargate. At the foot of the steps, as had been arranged, Tolm was waiting for her, a content smile playing across his face. Thera stepped down and took his hand, and together they walked through the village. Everybody stopped and stared, recognizing Thera, despite her aged appearance. Tolm led her to a platform in the center of the village. Just before she stepped onto it, she took note of how many people had already crowded around her, staring intently. Atop the platform, it felt odd, looking down upon so man eager faces.  
  
All right, N'kiri. she thought. Here's your part.  
  
N'kiri took control, and swept her eyes over the crowd.  
  
"I am N'kiri." she announced. "Second ruler of Carresia, scientist, and gone for two harvest seasons. I am not as I appear. My body, is the girl Thera, and she is her own being. While I am myself, a demon who posses her half the time. You have all of you been deceived. Ra is no longer living, and yet I remain. I am N'kiri, and I am not a god!"  
  
And there our tale stops, until a new turn of events, takes Thera and N'kiri further into the tangled weave of their lives.  
  
continued in  
  
"The Young Goa'uld Woman" 


End file.
